


Body of an American

by 1candyangle



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, Body Dysphoria, Body Exploration, Body Horror, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Dissociation, Eventual Happy Ending, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1candyangle/pseuds/1candyangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the proposed experiments to create new super soldiers was rejected by HYDRA, the scientist takes matters in his own hands, changing Steve beyond recognition. Dealing with kidnapping, body modifications and the biological children of Steve and Bucky, the recovery will be hard. </p><p>Please mind the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, oops. This starts out as trash, but it will have a happy ending! Please look at the end notes for any trigger warnings for the chapter and mind the tags.

Cold sweat dripped down the scientists back as he stood in front of the board where his life’s work was displayed. The math worked out, he thought to himself, ignoring the nervous flutter in his stomach. He had learned from the failed experiments where the chemistry went wrong and corrected all the mistakes. He only needed one more piece, plus the final go ahead from the Head of Operations, and in under a year they would have a viable solution. The perfect specimen. An asset that would know no other doctrine other than what it was taught.

The Head of Operations pushed her glasses up and put down the folder with the details of his work.

“Dr. Stohn, do you realize what position our organization is currently in? We have been dealt a great blow and we need to be concentrating on rebuilding, growing and expanding again. While this is a wonderful prospect, we’ve lost a lot of time and money on your previous failures.” She pursed her lips and locked onto him with a severe stare. “I can’t justify the risk at this moment. Capturing the Captain would only bring retaliation upon this facility. Plus, while we are always focused on the long term and an asset of this supposed caliber is a needed acquisition, your proposition today is not a proof of success at this time.”

Robert Stohn chomped down on his cheek. The warm blood from his teeth tearing through the thin skin helped him stay calm. He swallowed back the spit and blood.

“I very much understand the precarious position that HYDRA is currently working under. However, my science is sound. We have most of the materials ready and simply need the final compatible host. With my esteemed colleagues and the strengths they possess, Captain America will be ours and -“

“Dr. Stohn.” She cut him off, harshly. “We are currently split and scattered. Priority one for our STRIKE teams are containment and security of our facilities. The teams not on-site are busy with fear-mongering. We cannot add more expectations on a team that is spread thin. Your proposition has been shelved until we can provide the resources. This is my final word on this. Hail HYDRA.”

“Hail HYDRA.” The words tasted like ash in his mouth. Fuck HYDRA, Robert muttered to himself, packing up his folders, paper work and diagrams. HYDRA was no better than the university. Months and months of planning put on hold for nothing. Pencil pushers and finances should not be blocking his genius. He knew his work was solid. It could be done.

He stomped down to his lab. It could be done. Robert looked at all his spread out machines. Cheap build materials, red tape - they were the cause of all his failures. He could take it all and do it better, without HYDRA.

He didn’t need their finances. He already had all the materials. There was only one piece missing.

 

\--

 

The sun was mostly set by the time Steve climbed back onto his bike. He had spent the better part of his day stuck in a dry meeting room, listening to dryer arguments that didn’t need his input anyways. It wasn’t even a proper planning session, just a review. For all the advances of modern technology, people really had a hard time using the technology for real proper time savers. Wouldn’t a recap memo sent through email have saved ten people three hours of their lives?

What’s the point of all this technology if no one uses it to make life easier? Mentally working up how he was going to share this rant to Bucky when he got home, he revved his engine and started on his way. Driving the bike around did help to settle his frustrations and calm his mind. Even though he had missed the nice day out, the weather was nice and breezy during dusk. Steve had his issues with many things but life was starting to look calmer for once. Everything had settled down into a routine and while Steve still needed to be out and fighting occasionally, there were no looming threats on the radar. They could have three hour retrospectives simply because they had three hours free.

In all honesty, Steve currently spent more time in the gym or sparring with Bucky than doing anything work or world saving related. Sam was around all the time just to hang out and shoot the shit, Natasha weaving in and out as she pleased. Clint would come over to play darts or drink beer, and Steve constantly got weird emails from Tony and Bruce, followed by emails from Pepper actually explaining what they are working on so he wouldn’t freak out.

The worm of guilt wiggled around in Steve’s stomach and he knew he would need to try to be more grateful for how good everything was right now. He banished the ramped up rant from his mind and resolved to not bring the negativity to Bucky. Some things weren’t worth complaining about when you could concentrate on the good, Steve figured. It was only three hours of his time, and sharing information in person was the old, sure way to get things done.

Steve startled out of his thoughts when he heard thumping and swearing from the parking lot he was driving by. He glanced over at the small loading zone by grocery store and saw an old man with fruit spattered around his feet. A broken paper bag was clutched by his arm, the hole through the bottom still dangling a smooshed loaf of bread. The other arm was shaking on a thick cane, trembles racketing up the man’s frail looking arm. The back of a blue minivan was opened with a few groceries bags already put away.

Even before catching a glance at the man’s down turned face and deep frown, Steve had moved his bike towards the man and pulled up next to his cart, still with other bags ready to be loaded. Steve mustered up a smile and tried not to look like a thug on a bike when the old man looked up and took a wobbly step back.

“They really don’t make the paper as thick as it used to be,” Steve tried. “Would you mind if I gave you a hand with your bags?”

The old man hunched away from Steve briefly while peering suspiciously under his thin hair. He looked ready to raise his cane in a defensive manner before he finally realized who was talking to him. Steve watched wearily as the usual play of emotions happened across the old man’s face.

The old man let out a rattling breath, “Captain America?”

“Yes sir.” Steve put on his public smile. “Here, let me help you.”

The man laughed, a quiet little huff. “Well, I’m sure anyone would be faster than me.” He looked at the ground where the items had fell through the bag. “Or less clumsy.”

Steve moved off his bike and started to pick up the fallen groceries. “I think we can stick to blaming the bags for this.” Steve gestured to the ruined sack before grabbing a tote bag from his saddle bags, filling it with the goods for the man.

The man shakily leaned back against his van. “Thank you, Captain. I think I tried to take on too much today. I’m Robert Stohn by the way, big fan. I still have all your comics my dad used to collect. What you’ve accomplished… it’s amazing.”

Steve smiled, ears pinked by the complements. After placing everything from the ground into the tote, he took all the remaining bags to the van. It was a simple, easy job for him and it was good to do something for someone else who needed it.

“Thank you, Robert. Did you need help getting this into your place?”

Surprise flashed across Robert’s face. “Captain, I can’t ask that of you. I will be fine taking it from here.”

“If you are sure, I don’t mind at all.”

“Please just shake my hand and that’s all I need.” He put out his hand, which was still trembling slightly.

Steve shook it firmly. The sudden sharp pain in his hand was brief and within seconds Robert’s cane had smacked the back of Steve’s knees. Steve fell on top of a bag of fruit, only registering surprise before blackness overtook his vision.

 

\--

 

Steve’s first thought was wondering why his body felt so heavy. Trying to open his eyelids was like bench pressing Iron Man and Bucky at the same time. The weight plus a gritty dryness worked against him, his thoughts a muddy wave. Steve had to blink multiple times with herculean effort before the blurriness dissipated. All he could see above was a normal, off-white ceiling with a small yellow water stain above him.

Trying to move his head caused his lungs to spasm with effort. Rushes of feeling spread through his body with pins and needles. He was aware of the cold bite of something - some metal - encasing his arms flat and straight from shoulder to wrist on both sides. Under his - bare - pecks was a cold strap, also metal. His legs were up and spread, bent at the knee. More metal pressed against his thighs in two places, plus his shins and his ankles. A cold breeze from a fan rushed over his skin, causing goosebumps to appear. He was completely naked, and completely immobile.

Mouth dry, Steve could barely think straight. Panic hit and he started panting, wheezing air through his nose. He was naked, spread open and couldn’t move. All he could think about was getting out and away. No higher brain power was on, just animal instinct and fright. He lurched his body up, trying to find leverage to break the metal. Rocking sideways, he tried to break the table when there was no give in the bonds. His abs clenched and burned, hips straining and shoulders shaking. He started to scream loud between panting breaths.

His hands were grabbed by cold, dry skin. There was a sharp prick of a needle before a rush of freezing sensation through his veins pulled him back under.

 

\--

 

The second time Steve woke up was better. He at least remembered how he got here. The old man - Stohn - must have drugged him. The metal restraints were still in place, and Steve was still in the same position. The ceiling had the same stain.

Steve’s brain slowly woke up and he was able to think. He rotated his neck, taking stock of the room. It looked like a fairly large basement. A partially unfinished basement of a suburban house it seemed like, with small boarded windows. Along the one side was a mess of cables and computers. Vials of chemicals, bags of fluid, needles, IV stands, and a cart looking like it was stolen from a hospital were spread around the room. An ancient looking freezer was humming.

Steve slowly turned to look on the other side. His blood ran cold at the sight of a coffin like machine, so similar to the box they put him in for the vita rays. This one was open at both ends, just a tube, but it was so familiar. Why would they need a machine like this - and since when does HYDRA or AIM work out of basements of homes?

Steve was alone in the basement, but he could hear noise from above. Squeaks of shoes against the floor, running water from a kitchen or bathroom. If Steve strained his hearing, he could even hear children’s laughter from outside. There was no way Steve would be able to get out of these restraints on his own. Calling for help might be his only choice.

He took a deep breath, and bellowed out as loud as he could. Steve yelled for help repeatedly, not stopping even as the old man who called himself Stohn hurried down in to the basement.

“Shhhh,” Stohn said, holding out his hands as if Steve was a spooked dog. “No one is going to come find you here, you’re just wasting your breath.”

Steve ignored him and kept yelling as loud as he could. The kids or any neighbours would hear him and alert the authorities.

Stohn frowned deeply at Steve. “I hoped you would co-operate more. I really wanted to leave you with the ability to communicate but if this is how you are going to act, well. Disobedience is not rewarded.”

Steve tried thrashing around again as the old man brought another needle to his hand. Steve’s last thought as the drug dragged him under was how often he had heard Bucky during recovery saying the same phrase. Disobedience was not rewarded. This was HYDRA.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: this chapter deals with the drugging and kidnapping of Steve


	2. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this torture. Please mind the tags! This one might be a little rough for some people, so read the warnings in the end note.

There was something in his mouth and down his throat. Steve tried to bite but a type of dentistry gag was keeping him from closing his mouth. His tongue tried pushing it out but it wouldn’t budge. It was a feeding tube. 

Now, not only was he still stuck, but he would be forced to keep eating, unable to make any more noise other than grunts. Steve couldn’t tell if any of his blood had been taken, his body heals too quickly from those kinds of injuries. Unable to see outside or any calendars, he didn’t know how long he had been here while drugged. He didn’t know how he was transported into the basement, or how far away they had traveled from the grocery store. He didn’t know how soon help would come for him. 

He didn’t know if he would survive whatever torture or experimentation was planned for him. What did this old man, Stohn, want from him?

Steve’s belly was rolling. Nerves or the effects of multiple drugs, Steve couldn’t tell. Steve stared at the ceiling. He needed to think of a plan to survive and get through this, whatever this became. He needed Stohn to make a mistake, loosen the restraints. Maybe Steve could wear down the table or work his jaw enough to snap the gag. Steve rocked and grind until his lips were bleeding, his body bruised from the restraints. No progress yet, but he knew he could heal and keep trying until something broke. The material had to give eventually.

Hearing the sound of feet on stairs, Steve stilled himself. He turned his head to see Stohn walking towards him, holding different vials. Steve burned with frustration at the sight. There was no sign of the trembling arms, no cane, and no show of weakness. He will never hear the end of it from Natasha about being tricked so easily, Steve thought as embarrassment flooded him.

Stohn beamed at him, oblivious. “Good morning, Captain. I hope this was the last time I needed to resort to those tactics. The asset was a great subject for us to help fortify these drugs and record responses to them, and I know the long term affects are quite rough on the digestion tract, even for super soldiers. I don’t want to have to hose you down like a dog too often.”

Steve glared, not like he could do much else in his position. If he could’ve, Stohn would be in pieces. Working on “the asset” meant this man had touched Bucky, he had hurt him and experimented on Bucky as if he wasn’t a person. Steve wished he had his shield to teach this scum a lesson. 

“Now,” Stohn said, voice cheerful as he continued on. “You must be curious about what my experiment will be. I wouldn’t worry too much about your health, my science works out. The chemistry and biological process should have long lasting side effects but none that will hurt you or cause severe pain outside of expected biological limits. The initial stage should feel quite intense, but you will have many months to recover in time for the final process. I hear it is quite painful but I’m sure the women are just making a fuss for attention.”

He was moving around as he talked, picking up vials and comparing the doses to notes on his tablet. Stohn picked up an IV bag and started to fill it with the chemicals, paused, and turned around to power on a recording device off to the right of Steve. Steve could see the blinking red light staring back at him.

“We must record this for future studies. I’m hopeful that maybe one day we can complete this process on the original asset if it is successful with you. Your biologically superior body is necessary for success, but your brain and experiences are not. A fresh start, where we can train super soldiers from birth, is ultimately ideal without any of the moral attitudes that necessitate mind wipes.”

He turned away from Steve and spoke directly into the camera. “As my compatriots know, in the past we have attempted to birth male and female assets using the genetic material from the asset known as the Winter Solider, as well as more recently with Captain America. Conception by non-enhanced women failed in 50% of cases, with miscarriages and stillborn births effecting the rest. Out of 20 attempts, there was only one live result from the Winder Soldier’s genetic material. Unfortunately, the female participant defected and terminated the child before we were able to re-capture.”

Steve had stopped breathing during the insane man’s ramble. The full picture of his intended experiment fell into place. Horror and dread flooded Steve’s body, cold fear coursing through his veins. Steve remembered providing samples of all bodily fluid when he woke up in this century, years ago. He didn’t realize, didn’t want to realize what people would do with it other than sticking it under a microscope. HYDRA had been infesting SHIELD at that point in time and Steve never stopped to consider what that could’ve meant. This monster and others had attempted to make super soldier children, failing time and time again. A child - genetically Bucky’s - was born and killed trying to escape. 

And Stohn was going to try to make Steve an active participant. 

“When reviewing the notes of my work, I came to an understanding of the root cause of failure,” Stohn continued on to the camera, ignoring Steve’s fear completely. “An enhanced genetic material will evolve and outgrow the non-enhanced genetics of the female provided. This unbalanced growth makes a viable birth extremely rare. In my genius, I realized the way to both improve the chances of success as well as increase the strength, health and capabilities of the new asset was to have two enhanced genetic materials combined for the best balance.”

Stohn gestured towards Steve’s prone body before handling the vials, filling multiple needles with the contents. “I am going to modify the first successful specimen of the serum with the correct hormones necessary and use a replica of the vita-ray machine to morph the host body into a viable, biologically female receptacle. Once the transformation is complete, the genetic material will be mixed, and using the same techniques of in-vitro fertilization we will being the growth process of a fetus within the now enhanced female form.”

Steve tried fruitlessly to struggle as Stohn turned away from the camera and injected the cocktail mix directly into his veins. It burned all the way to his heart. 

“We must move quickly to the next stage of the process in order to fully utilize the hormones before the enhanced subject’s body processes the mixture out.” Stohn narrated as he wheeled the vita-ray machine over to Steve. He opened the side and placed the bottom part under the platform which held Steve, closing it to encase him from his collarbone to the tops of his thighs. “There will be a large drain on the electrical system, so to avoid detection I will be using this generator for the power boost.” The room filled with noise as a gas generator was started outside of Steve’s range of sight.

Steve tried to breathe evenly, bracing himself for what he expected was going to come next. He vaguely remembered the pain of his first transformation but the human mind worked hard to forget. Steve had survived it once, he would be able to survive again. He would push through this pain, this experimentation, and someone would find him before it was too late. Stohn would get caught. Natasha, Bucky, and Tony - the greatest minds, greatest hunters would be looking for Steve. This would pass and he would survive it. Steve held onto that thought even as the hum from the machine grew louder around him. 

“The process has begun.” Happiness oozed out of Stohn’s voice.

Immediately, sharp pain pierced Steve’s guts so similar to a gunshot wound that he waited to feel the wetness of blood pouring out of him. Cramps rocked through him and he tried in vain to curl up. Harsh panting was all he could do, his screams muffled by the feeding tube. Involuntary tears ran down his cheeks as the pain expanded under his skin. Bruising appearing on his skin as he thrashed against the restraints, trying to escape the torture. He felt his body changing. Between his legs, his cock and balls drew up, his taint splitting open. He felt shredded on the inside, guts rearranging. His pecks were itching. This was worse, so much worse than he remembered. This was nothing like the stretch and sudden growth from before. His body was being pushed, morphed completely. 

Time stopped for him. All that existed was the pain.

The ringing in his ears was loud enough that he didn’t notice the hum of the generator had stopped. The sudden absence of hurt startled him. He twitched and his body trembled with muscle spasms. Aftershocks of pain twisted through him from his feet to his head in time with the trembles. Time slowed down while Steve regained his awareness of life outside his mutilated body.

Steve wanted it to be over, but Stohn had perched himself on a stool in between Steve’s spread legs. 

“Regarding the outside physical changes, there is now a correct biological opening to facilitate natural child birth if needed. The male genitalia has shrunk in size but the testis remain full of genetic material ready to be harvested. I will now need to commence an internal evaluation to verify the success of the procedure and the viability of pregnancy.” 

Steve lost time completely after that. He felt dissociated in a way he had never experienced before as he zoned out. He stared at the ceiling and thought of anything but what was happening to the body. The pain that came with the examination was easy to ignore when he could concentrate on the pain elsewhere. This hurt was nothing, he rationalized. Bucky fell from a speeding train into the harsh mountains. Bucky survived amputations, torture, humiliating procedures even worse than what was happening to the body right now. Steve couldn’t even feel anything anymore. Shock had set in, Steve assumed dazedly, protecting his mind as best as the body could in this situation. 

He lazily dreamed about Peggy in her red dress, concentrating on her face and lipstick over the white ceiling. She was so beautiful in his memories. Even now, with her worn hands and body, the proof that she lived so well made Steve happy. He could imagine her soft kisses without guilt, knowing her younger self grew up so wise and fulfilled. 

Steve imagined he was with the Howling Commandos still, brain flowing from Peggy’s curled hair to Dum Dum’s outrageous mustache. They were setting up to sleep in the muck but still laughing and joking with one another. Miserable and aching, they had each other to cover their backs. The comradery of soldiers. Shared life experiences of the war.

Soldiers to superheroes. Scenarios went through his mind of the Avengers. Wanda and Vision flirting. Wanda and Vision growing together, learning about how to protect, letting Steve teach them. Quiet Bruce sitting in the sun until someone pushed him to stop keeping his great comments hidden, until he became angry and morphed into the amazing Hulk and a mass of completely pure instincts. 

Sam would be soaring around the big blue sky above them, right now. Steve could hear his laughter and see his bright smile. Natasha and Clint were pretending to be professionals, but Steve knew that they were laughing inside and trying to see who would break character first. 

Tony, frowning, elbow deep in machine parts - Steve liked to imagine Howard there beside him, the two Starks getting along only in Steve’s mind’s eye, looking more like brothers than parent and child. If things were different, Tony would be happier. The two of them competing together for the best future, rather than against each other. Steve wished that his friends were happy, so Steve imagined Howard teaching Tony and only showing his pride at his son’s accomplishments. 

Proud Bucky Barnes. Young, fresh faced and playing ball with his other friends. Helping his sister learn to dance with the radio on, her feet standing on his shoes. Bucky happy, Bucky smiling in the past. Steve stared at the stain in the ceiling and imagined Bucky’s long hair falling over his metal shoulder, growing longer and longer with time. Cocky smile, deep laugh that shook Steve to his core. Them sparring, fighting, playing together like they were never able to do when Steve was small or when Steve was bigger. His arms around Steve, Steve small again. Metal and flesh, his mind didn’t care. Any way to have contact with his partner. Missing Bucky wasn’t a feeling Steve wanted to have again.

Steve floated on those dreams, gaze focused above him until the body shut down and went to sleep. 

 

\--

 

Time passed funny in the days after Steve’s second transformation. He knew that he slept. He knew that every few hours Stohn would appear in the basement to push nutritional mush down the feeding tube and check Steve’s hormone levels. Stohn was leaving the house a regular intervals as if he was still attending his day job. Steve figured about once a day he was sprayed down by a hose to be kept clean, mess and sweat blasted off of him into a drain positioned below. 

By his brain’s best guess, a little over a week had passed by, not counting however long he spent drugged and unconscious. It was still hard to tell what was going on, as Steve had a hard time trying to keep focused. 

Steve never heard anyone else come in but the camera was usually on and pointed at him. Trying to close the legs got nowhere and the feeling of being bare and overexposed grew each day. Bizarrely, he was happy his restraints made it so there was no way he could view the changes. It was extremely easy to ignore the extra heaviness when breathing if he never had to look to see the cause. 

Stohn, on the other hand, made certain things impossible to ignore. He was constantly in the basement when he wasn’t out of the house. Talking out loud and muttering to himself or to the camera as he mixed things together and took readings from Steve. New equipment appeared every other day, looking used and probably stolen. Charts had been erected all over the walls with various formulas and calculations for best hormone levels and timings. 

Steve considered the worse part to be how Stohn had taken to petting Steve while he looked at his data. He would run a hand through Steve’s hair or his dry hands would be rubbing circles over the abdomen. The nipple was twisted constantly and hurt every time. 

He stopped calling Steve the “subject” or the “asset.” Stohn would croon softly “the mother-to-be” to the camera, murmuring “sweetheart” during feedings and cleanings. Steve hated him. 

Right now the man had his back to Steve, working on what he referred to as the final combination. Steve wanted nothing more than that Petri dish to fall to the floor. He could imagine it happening. Maybe Bucky would burst through the window and knock it away. Steve didn’t want it to come near him. He would give anything to have this halted before it went any further. 

He tried struggling again. Permanent bruises were on the shoulders. He thrashed so hard the new softness on the chest was rubbed raw where the restraint rested. The gag forcing the mouth open had torn into the dry lips, the jaw muscles stiff from teeth trying to grind down and through the feeding tube. Steve hadn’t been able to move anything but the neck, flex the toes and flex the fingers since he came here. Breaking free was an extremely unlikely scenario, but he had to try. 

Stohn tutted at him, shushing as if that would stop Steve from grunting. 

“Now sweetheart, this is going to happen. The miracle of conception is primed and timed to the minute. I have five samples here ready to be incubated in your superior womb. Fighting will get you nothing. You should think about obeying. After all, a soldier like yourself should understand the chain of command. Your purpose is to help bring about the new generation of HYDRA assets.” 

He reached over and rubbed the stomach. Steve froze. The red light of the camera blinked as Stohn turned to address it.

“The time is right. I have carefully created the five prospects using the genetic materials of the Winter Soldier and Captain America. The hormone levels within the female Captain America are at peak efficiency to accept implantation and host a growing fetus. Current readings are showing a healthy mother and the quality of genetic samples to be high. Likelihood of a successful live birth is high. I shall begin Phase II of the experiment by injecting the samples into the host.”

Steve looked at the ceiling, watching the water stain spread. The body didn’t even twitch when the needles breached the skin. He waited for Bucky to come through the window. 

Afterwards, Stohn didn’t leave the basement for more than five minutes over the next ten days. He slept in a chair by the monitors where wires like webs swept across the room. Steve was wrapped up like a bug with pressure sensors, IV lines and various monitor devices attached to nearly every bit of exposed skin. Beeps filled the basement in time with his heart. 

Steve wasn’t able to sleep anymore. His mind would wander and his eyes would slowly shut. With Stohn so close and the never ending harsh rumbling of nerves and anxiety inside of Steve, he simply wasn’t able to relax and drift off. Sensations were dulled and the bruises were finally starting to heal. A strange apathy clocked Steve’s mind, causing him to tremble with unused energy. However, even as the muscles shivered, he was too tired to fight the restraints. 

The process had already started. Stohn had cried tears of joy when his readings showed a pregnancy hormone present in the body. He had ranted and raved to the camera about his genius, about the success of Phase I and Phase II, and how Phase III had just begun. How in thirty-eight weeks a new generation of super soldiers would arrive. 

One stolen, beat-up machine was pressed against the abdomen and showed blurry images of five dark spots. Steve wanted to cry too, but his eyes stayed dry. Help would come soon. Bucky or one of the others would be here before this went too late. He had to believe it. 

 

\--

 

The water stain was growing, as were other things in the basement. Steve was still breathing.

Steve could now tell how long he had been trapped with the new chart over taking the far wall. States, data, and expected development were all outlined and easy to read. Weeks that passed so slowly were plastered in front of his face with colour coding. Sixteen weeks of being strapped to a table. 

At least the feeding tube had been removed. Steve vomited often in his reclined position, nausea punching through the mushed diet and vitamin mix, heartburn aching through the chest. There was still a gag prying the mouth open but losing the choking feeling of the tube was a welcome relief. 

Stohn was back to the routine of working outside the basement. He still slept next to Steve but now with a comfy cot that had been brought down for him to use. He narrated everything incessantly. Stohn had cried and screamed when ultrasound after ultrasound started to only showed that three out of the five had survived to the next stage in pregnancy. Steve had been slapped for the body disobeying and failing the other two. He had been slapped again with a leather strap for the face hurting Stohn’s hand. Steve didn’t cry.

“As we are now past the trickiest part of initial development, it is important to keep a live log of…” Stohn rattled on, Steve ignoring him. Stohn was apparently trying to rig up a system to always view the insides of the body, to display the tiny beating hearts that were encased within. Full access all the time to watch the development. 

Steve was already forced to listen to the tiny heart beats in an echo. Once on the inside and once a few milliseconds later with the audio feed. If he forced himself, he could feel the body moving as it grew to make room. He wished he could pet the body, sooth the pain of growth. Sooth the stomach from the aches of digestion. He was stiff from holding this position. Steve wasn’t sure if he could even move if the restraints failed with how tense the body was now.

Everything had fallen away from Steve. Being in the one position, staring into the same space and only having his imagination to occupy his mind was draining his energy. Elaborate escape plans gave way to counting his breaths. Steve had to remember to keep breathing. If he didn’t breathe, then he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Steve tried to sleep by holding his breath until he passed out, but all that occurred was a headache and waking up five seconds later as soon as the body took over from his mind. Now, Steve was able sleep when his breaths reached an even twelve thousand. It was a pretty neat trick, Steve thought to himself. Like endlessly counting sheep. 

Steve was still breathing evenly as Stohn settled between the spread legs. He barely blinked at the feel of something being inserted. Ignoring the painful stretch was easy. Steve had been hurt a lot worse in other situations. He reminded himself that this was no femur break. The enhanced serum was still working and any tearing would repair itself. Breathe in, one two three four five, breathe out, one two three four five. 

Stohn patted the thigh muscle with a gloved hand, as if praising his quiet acceptance. “We will now see through the internal walls using a transvaginal ultrasound.” Stohn spoke to the camera. “This will be attached to the leg restraints and using the mother-to-be’s own strong muscles to stay in the correct position for viewing the growth of the assets. I have concerns over specimen number 2 in the lower most quadrant. There seems to limited nutrient flow in this direction, and a lower than expected growth for an enhanced asset, comparatively to the other two assets and the data collected from the previous live sample.”

Steve tried not to breathe harder. Easy and calm he stayed. There was no flutter in his heart beat at the news one of the assets was not as well as the other two. Steve definitely didn’t think about how five were implanted and only three remained. Three heart beats constantly surrounding him. Three heart beats dependent only on him to save them. Three heart beats being cheered on by an insane man and stuck inside someone who hasn’t moved in months. Steve counted his breaths. 

 

\--

 

It took a moment to realize something was wrong when Steve woke up with a start a week later. Two strong heart beats. The third one was soft. Slow. Almost quiet when mixed in with the other rhythms.

Steve started to pant. Stohn was at work, and the camera was off for the first time in forever. There was something wrong with the third asset - the third baby. Steve didn’t know what to do. For the first time in weeks, he trashed around. The restraints held strong. He tried yelling through the open gag. No one came. 

The heart beat continued to slow.

Steve cried in frustration. The mouth was still forced open, straps constantly digging into cheeks. The room was filled with his heaving, panting sobs. He had never felt so useless even in his sickest months before the serum. The despair was as bad as his mother going, Bucky failing - as bad as waking up and realizing he had to completely start over all alone in the world. He couldn’t even escape to save the children. They were already dying without Steve doing anything.

He was useless. Trapped on a table, body morphed beyond his understanding and with little heart beats growing inside. Made up of part science, part horror. But also a part of Steve, a part of Bucky. Steve was numb to the revulsion of the body. He was less numb to the startling, sudden feeling of possession. Of wanting to protect the little hearts. 

And the siblings were growing bigger by the day. Steve could imagine it - dark haired babies ripped from the stomach and handed over to Hydra. Then the process would start again. Again and again, strapped to this table. Babies grown and then taken. Babies dying inside. No one saving them, no one saving Steve, Steve never doing anything else again.

He couldn’t even die to save them. Only two heart beats remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers and warnings: Steve is painfully transformed from male to female/intersex against his will during captivity. He then becomes pregnant against his will using IVF type fake science. He experiences two early pregnancy miscarriages, and one late pregnancy miscarriage.


	3. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have seen Civil War! It was great, but really doesn't affect this story too much, so no spoilers on that front. Only changes I'm making is adding T'Challa at some point, because he is awesome.

Bucky felt heavy. He listed to one side as he paced, his arm weighing him down. His hair fell down into his face, pulling his head forward. Everything was hunched over and moving closer to the ground. It felt like years since he had last stood tall.

Everyone else seemed to be in the same boat. Normally poised Natasha was slumped in her seat, pouring over documents. Her hair was loose and soft around her face, no makeup, no perfectly selected clothes. Her face was a blank mask, no emotions being allowed through.

Next to her, Sam sat with one hand over his glass of orange juice, and the other pressing gently against Natasha’s hand. Sam, usually so strong backed, wasn’t pretending to be anything other than exhausted. He was curled over and staring at nothing.

It had been six and a half months since the last glimpse of Steve. Bucky had been at their shared apartment, reading, oblivious to the fact that something had prevented Steve from making his way home until nightfall had fully set. A pattern set in their life, where Bucky was always too late to be useful, and never being able to save Steve the way Steve always saved Bucky. Months had passed, and still Bucky was useless in this as with everything else.

Bucky had a blurry security video memorized of the last glimpse of Steve. He constantly replayed the scene of Steve turning his motorcycle into a parking lot before going out of view. When they scoured the area, it was obvious someone had taken him without a fight. His bike was untouched and there was no signs of blood or damage to the surrounding area. Other than a completely non-descriptive blue mini-van, they had no other leads.

No one seemed to know anything. Agents that had been captured from both AIM and HYDRA had no knowledge of that Captain America was even missing when interrogated. Natasha had called upon all her contacts in different organizations with no results. No one was claiming anything, no bragging about his death and no new information.

Bucky had taken Steve’s shield last time the Avengers were called in. The sturdy weight of the metal on his arm was both heart wrenching and soothing at the same time. Bittersweet. He didn’t want to continue fighting but Stark pushed, talking about legacy, symbols and keeping the public from panicking. Bucky tuned him out but put on the outfit anyways. He had to, for Steve. He acknowledged Stark’s point that it was what Steve would want to happen to make sure the public was safe.

In between leading the life of superheroes, they never stopped looking. Every time there was a break, Bucky used his HYRDA knowledge to sneak in and around different places. The amount of raids on facilities increased as Sam, Natasha and Bucky systematically hunted down and searched for Steve. Stark used all his technology to watch for any sign, any word of Captain America. They had HYRDA on the run.

And yet, here they were. Huddled around a small table with no idea where to go next. Bucky knew he wouldn’t rest until Steve was found. Steve burned through the world for Bucky and Bucky would return the favour. They always looked out for each other and Bucky would not be stopped until Steve was safe. Even if it took another two hundred days to find him, he would not give up. Seventy years could go by again, and Bucky would still be searching.

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to search that long. Steve deserved to be found sooner than that.

Sam’s cellphone rang, startling the three of them as it broke the despondent silence. Bucky turned to Sam, stopping his pacing. Natasha rolled her shoulders back, sitting up straight and dislodging Sam’s hand.

Sam reached for his cell, peering at the caller id before answering. “Hey Tony, what’s up?” Sam’s other hand twitched on the glass of juice. Bucky tuned out, stopped paying attention the moment he knew it was Tony on the line. Bucky could focus his hearing and listen in, but there was a reason Stark only called Natasha or Sam. A filter between them always worked best anyways, for both of their sanities. Bucky would wait for Sam to finish the call and tell Bucky the details.

Bucky did like Tony Stark despite all their differences. Stark had been an unexpected help through the months of missing Steve. He was steadfast in his search, doing what he could to help them out whether by information, money or transportation. They worked well together in a professional sense, but there was still a raw wound between them. Too many bad memories clawed through their interactions. Maybe one day, when Steve was back, it would heal. Or maybe not.

Bucky turned his attention back to Sam when he hung up, signally the end of the interaction with Stark. There was a grim set to Sam’s mouth, but his back was starting to straighten up, uncurling from the previous position.

“Gear up. Looks like there is a small medical research facility Stark found for us that isn’t finding cures for cancer in the conventional way.”

Bucky let his lips curl up into a blood thirsty smile that the other two shared. The hunt was on again.

 

\--

 

The facility was indeed small, situated on university property. According to the reconnaissance, only two levels of the office were infected with HYDRA. With such a small target, it didn’t make sense to run in with their guns blazing. There was too much risk of injury to the public. Instead, Natasha would turn into Natalie. Her hair twisted up into a neat bun, she dressed in a black office dress with a laptop bag and a folder of documents, walking steady right to the reception desk.

Bucky was two steps behind her, wearing an ill-fitted off the rack suit with the jacket slung over his metal arm. His face was clean shaven and his hair neatly straightened. Both of them had knives, silencers on their guns and tranquilizers hidden. The plan was for Natasha to force her way into a meeting with the Head of Operations, a Ms. Jennifer Ridder, where they would then proceed to subdue, interrogate and raid the office systematically.

Sam, the control element, was loitering outside the office prepared to rescue civilians and them alike if things went south.

Like all good plans, it lasted up until the first contact with the enemy.

Three steps into the office, Bucky spotted an old man walking down the row of cubicles while he was doing his visual sweep. The old man looked up at the wrong second and the two of them made eye contact. Freezing upon seeing Bucky’s face, the man’s reaction was immediate. He jumped back and let out a screech of alarm. The old man swerved around on his heel and ran hard the opposite direction, fleeing. Bucky’s instincts took over the moment the man screamed and he leaped in a flying tackle to push the running man to the ground. Bucky slammed hard into the guy’s back, the force of the hit knocked the man’s head on the floor, making him lose consciousness and go limp under Bucky.

Drawn by the noise, heads poked out around offices and cubicles. Startled noises and raised shouts filled the air as everyone stared at Bucky’s now exposed shiny metal arm, visible where it was pinning the guy down. Natasha sighed.

“Shit.” Bucky cursed, bringing his gun out.

The melee didn’t last long. With an office this small, there were only a few enforcers with guns. Bucky was quickly able to shoot them down with minimal effort. They obviously weren’t expecting the Winter Soldier to drop by. Some agents burnt and smashed their computers and files, trying to destroy the evidence against them. Bucky aimed and fired on those ones without mercy.

A few of the HYDRA agents tried to escape by moving pass Natasha. She efficiently blocked them, knocking them out quickly, making each movement seem effortless. Her tranquilizers and widow bites flew out of her hands rapidly, hitting true.

Others tried escaping through the windows, only to be blocked by flying Sam. Sam was able to keep the HYDRA agents contained, swooping them up and keeping them inside the two office levels.

Within minutes, Natasha was calling it in to Agent Coulson for cleanup. She started securing the ones left alive with cuffs while Sam went through the pockets of the unfortunate dead. Bucky was taking his time to thoroughly sweep the cubicles and lab spaces, searching for information and incriminating evidence against HYDRA.

In the office of the Head of Operations, he found it. Bucky was quickly scanning a file folder when he realized what the words in front of his face meant. Blood rushed through his head and he felt his body twitch in horror as he read a detailed proposal of acquiring Captain America and generating offspring by a Dr. Stohn. Cost, risk-analysis and calculations were all laid out in multiple pages. There was a big red note tied to the front of the folder - Rejected.

Barely seeing past his rage, Bucky stormed out of the office clutching the file. He grabbed the first HYDRA agent still awake that was in his path. Bucky’s metal arm twisted in the man’s shirt and lifted the guy effortlessly into the air. Bucky shook him, meanly.

“Which one of you fucker’s is Stohn?” Bucky growled low, right in the man’s petrified face. Natasha and Sam turned to stare at him with wide eyes, and Bucky watched in his peripheral vision as Natasha palmed a tranq.

The guy pissed himself, and pointed to the old man Bucky tackled in the beginning. Bucky dropped the agent, kicking him once in the stomach for good measure on his way down. He stalked to the old man, still unconscious and oblivious to Bucky’s anger. It drained out of him as soon as he realized he wouldn’t be able to do anything until they had some answers.

“If I hit him again, do you think he’ll wake up?” Bucky asked Sam as his friend warily came closer. Natasha turned her back to Bucky when she heard his calmer voice, slyly pocketing the tranq again.

Sam raised his eyebrows, huffing a bit in what sounded like relief. “In my completely, rescue-medical-only opinion, probably not. You found something?”

Bucky chewed his lips, staring down at the frail, white-haired man who desperately needed Captain America to complete his experiments. A man vaguely familiar, who was studying recreating the super soldier serum naturally. Bucky’s stomach was in knots, his anger replaced by pure fear.

  
“Maybe. We need to get him talking.”

Natasha came up to his other side, softly brushing her hand over his arm, trying to comfort him. She smiled at Sam and Bucky, dimples and all. “Well, what do you know - making people talk is my specialty.”

 

\--

 

Bucky watched as Stohn woke up in their makeshift interrogation room. Natasha had installed a high definition security camera with audio in the back office of the HYDRA station. Coulson and his team were clearing out the rest of the establishment, but Bucky didn’t want to waste time traveling to a proper interrogation facility. He needed answers now.

Sam treated Stohn’s head wound as best as he could, and Stohn was currently attached to a blood pressure monitor to make sure he didn’t die before Bucky got his answers. Stohn seemed dazed, concussion at work while his eyes struggled to focus. He was looking around the room in pure confusion. The restraints on his arms were simple handcuffs but they held when Stohn moved his arms and tried to get free.

Natasha looked up from the files found in his office at the noise of their prisoner waking up. Her face was grim. The files were not pretty, Bucky knew. He had to stop reading. Sam was the only one who had finished all of it in one sitting. He punched a hole in the wall, which made Bucky think that he should probably take a break in reading more until after visiting the firing range. Sam was still out running laps, trying to burn off steam. If it was bad enough to cause Sam to lose his cool, there was no hope for Bucky.

All Bucky was able to stomach so far was the high level overview. Phases laid out in cold text, clinical and horrible, made Bucky want to puke.

Phase I - Transformation  
Phase II - Pregnancy  
Phase III - Birth  
Phase IIII - Raising new assets

Reading the details of the document would have to wait until they knew for sure this was the path to finding Steve. Bucky was avoiding thinking about it. He knew enough to understand that this sick asshole wanted Steve to be the carrier of Bucky’s children. Children who would then lead the same life Bucky tried so hard to escape from, the life Steve used blood, sweat and tears to save him from. Bucky’s children - Steve’s children - becoming the same horror that the Winter Soldier was, bringing fear into the hearts of others.

Silently, Natasha reached out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed once and Bucky gave her a quick little smile. Bucky was lucky Steve had such good friends. He wouldn’t have survived these months without Sam and Natasha at his side. Their steady presence had kept him going, moving through the thoughts of despair at a life without Steve. Strong and steady Sam, who bullied Bucky into eating and taking care of himself. Silent and caring Natasha, keeping Bucky busy, helping him shift his focus. Both of them, grieving their missing friend, fearing the worse but keeping up brave faces for broken old Bucky.

Both of them, unsure of how Bucky was reacting to Steve possibly being held captive by this guy who had plans to inject and force Steve to grow Bucky’s child.

Bucky let his hand drop away from Natasha’s before going and opening the door to the interrogation room for her. She stepped through, thanking him.

The door closed and locked behind her. Bucky took his place back in front of the monitor. He leaned forward, resting his head against the glass. Watching Natasha work was always mesmerizing.

Stohn’s whole body language was frightened like a trapped animal. He curled forward, his arms straining to be as close to his body as the cuffs allowed. His face was turned in Bucky’s direction, searching the wall for escape. He twitched with each click of Natasha’s heels as she made her way towards him.

“Hello, Dr. Stohn,” she began. “I’ve been reading your proposal regarding continuing the super soldier program using genetics. It is quite an interesting undertaking you wish to start.”

Bucky watched Stohn chew on his cheeks. The man never looked at Natasha. She smiled at him, kindly.

“I also noticed Ms. Ridder had the same idea that I do. That this should have been rejected. It’s a silly undertaking, and I’m pretty sure it will fail if anyone ever put it in practice.” Natasha let out a condescending laugh. “I mean, your work does have a history of failure. Adding complexity seems a little… above your abilities.”

Natasha perched herself on a desk in the room, moving one long leg over the other and crossing her arms. Her beautiful face had a mocking, disappointed frown on it.

Stohn whirled his head toward Natasha, his hands flexing in their bonds. “You know nothing!” he hissed, eyes still wide with fear.

Natasha raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him. “I know you’ve failed time and time again. I know that the work you spent years on, failing on, has been rejected by HYDRA and is not considered a viable action. I know that you simply do not have the tenacity to accomplish success.”

“I have accomplished success!” Stohn snarled out his words, agitated, fear lost to anger in the face of Natasha’s full condescension. “Your mind can’t comprehend what I’ve done, all without HYDRA. My greatest accomplishment is happening right now, and it is beyond your comprehension. My science works out.”

“I don’t believe it. A small minded person like you would say anything to impress me. You have no proof.” She laughed again, softly. Natasha jumped off the desk and turned her back to Stohn. She made as if she was going to walk out the door.

Face red, Stohn shouted. “I have proof!” His hands clenched in the handcuffs. “Check my basement if you don’t believe me. I have succeeded and these assets will be the strongest yet. You are the one who knows nothing. I am right, my math is right and I will go down in history! Captain America is the perfect vessel, the strongest mother. The offspring will love me, and be feared by the rest of you stupid idiots.”

Natasha looked right in the camera, eyes sharp. Already with his phone out, Bucky rang Stark.

“Stark,” Bucky barked as soon as the call connected, his voice not trembling out of pure willpower. “We need the addresses of all the properties of a Dr. Robert Stohn that have a basement.”

There was a brief pause on the other line. “Barnes. I’m assuming you have a lead?”

Anticipation clenched in Bucky’s stomach, his arm whirling noisily. “I really hope so,” he said. “Get a medical team ready, too.”

Please let Steve be okay, Bucky prayed. Everything else would be dealt with after Steve was safe.

 

\--

 

They mobilized in record time. Bucky, Natasha, and Sam were closest to the address, so they geared up, leaving Stohn with Coulson. Stark was sent the file and information that Stohn provided them and was tasked to find competent, safe and confidential help for Steve’s recovery. Stohn was surprisingly tight-lipped about Steve’s condition considering how quickly he gave up the location. All he would confirm was that Steve was alive and that his experiments were successful. At what phase that success was, they didn’t know. The team had to go in expecting to see Steve changed and possibly pregnant.

Bucky avoided thinking too hard about it.

Natasha and Sam would take care of those details. He saw them packing up large clothes, soft and clean. Sam’s regular med kit expanded past his usual pressure bandages and stitches and now had warming blankets, towels and sterile scissors with clamps. Bucky glanced at Sam’s tablet and saw an open document dealing with pregnancy and emergency births.

Bucky went and cleaned his guns, ignoring the concerned stares of Natasha and Sam.

“Hey, Bucky. This won’t be a fire-fight,” Sam commented as Bucky was taking apart his high-powered rifle. He leaned back against the wall, opening his hands and body language to Bucky, pretending to be relaxed about the situation. “You can stay put -“

“No,” Bucky sharply interrupted. “I’m coming with you. Steve needs us, all of us.”

Sam sighed. “I understand, but Bucky - this will not be an easy op. We have no idea what state Steve is in, or how far this asshole got in his experimentation. No one will be angry if you wait for us to get him out of the situation first.”

Bucky glared at Sam. “I’ll be angry at me. Whatever condition Steve is in, I’ll deal with it - for Steve. I’m not leaving him, and I’m not abandoning him to be on his own.”

“You don’t trust us?” Sam said, pretending to be calm. “Steve is our friend too. We will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. We can bring him home safe to you, without you having to go through this.”

Bucky softened his glare. “I trust you. But I’m coming with you.”

Sam sighed again. “Just - prepare yourself Bucky. This probably won’t be pretty. Steve has been missing for over six months. Ignoring the sick things planned for his body, he will not be in good shape, no matter what.”

Bucky nodded to show his understanding. Ignoring the sick things in the file would last up until he saw Steve with his own eyes. There was no use worrying about it now, he would wait until it hit him. One problem at a time. First, securing and rescuing Steve. Then, only then, would Bucky think about the next set of issues.

 

\--

 

The house they were directed to was just a ways into a suburban community. Large spaces with fences in between each properties placed houses far apart from each other. The community was older, with their target house in need of maintenance, the roof old and crumbling. All the windows had blinds drawn, some boarded up completely. Bucky couldn’t see into the basement at all between the boards and overgrown weeds.

Steve had to be down there, Stohn had no reason to lie. Either way, Bucky worked to make sure the small team was protected. They couldn’t afford to walk into a trap.

The three of them went around back, out of sight of the neighbours. Natasha quickly broke the lock and Bucky took point. He scanned the back entrance and noticed they were right on top of the stairs going down to the basement. Beeps of machinery was all he could hear. He motioned the others to follow and headed down.

Bucky nearly lost his footing on the last step. Steve was there, blond hair dirty and long, strapped to a table. Monitors, devices, IV lines and containers were everywhere. Charts were all over the wall, but all Bucky concentrated on was Steve.

Steve hadn’t even glanced in their direction, his gaze fixed straight up. He was strapped to a large table with familiar looking heavy duty metal that encased Steve’s arms and legs. Bucky was pretty sure he was a victim of that exact same table, but he never had an experimentation like this done to him. Steve’s body was changed, for the second time in his life. A large, round belly protruded grotesquely below the straps that were tight under a pair of bare breasts.

Bucky felt frozen solid. This was all the confirmation he needed to know that the experiment was successfully on Phase II, as it was so aptly called.

Natasha gently pushed past him, moving towards Steve with her hands extended, her face blank. “Steve, it is me, Natasha. I’ve got Sam and Bucky here with me. We’re going to get you out of here.”

Steve’s head slowly turned in their direction at her words. A gag spreading his mouth open was digging so far into his skin, everything was swollen and trying to heal around it. His eyes looked unfocused. Soft grunting noises poured from him.

Bucky spurred into action at the sounds, striding forward and ignoring the monitor showing - things. He went right past Natasha and crouched down right in front of Steve’s face.

“Hey partner,” Bucky cooed, trying to sooth the grunts. “Let’s get you free and taken care of. Sorry we’re late.” Bucky motioned to Natasha and Sam to start removing Steve from the table. Gently, Bucky snapped the straps of the gag with his metal hand and slowly pulled it away from Steve’s mouth. He winced as the skin broke and bled, but Steve didn’t even whimper.

Steve moved his jaw a few times, and Bucky softly rubbed it to help the muscles wake up.

“Bucky…” Steve’s voice was rough and so quiet. His eyes moved slowly over Bucky’s face.

Bucky smiled warily at his friend. “Yeah, it’s me again. We’re here now. It’s over.”

Bucky kept his concentration on Steve, trying to be soothing as best as he could, distracting him from Sam’s checkup and Natasha’s information grab. It was easy to free Steve from the restraints once they located the locking levers. It was a lot more difficult to make Steve move, his body locked up tight with tension from keeping position. Bucky seethed internally. Steve hadn’t even had a chance to stretch his legs in months. Bucky massaged Steve’s arms carefully, trying to help him regain feeling.

Sam was removing various injection tubes and had covered Steve with the thermal blanket. “We’ll get you out of here soon, buddy.” Sam said. “I just need to remove the,” he paused, seemingly to catch his breath. “The internal monitoring device needs to come out. Steve, this might hurt, can I take it out?”

Steve grunted again. Bucky grabbed his hand and let him squeeze down as Sam did whatever he had to between Steve’s legs, quickly and professionally. Bucky didn’t look at anything except Steve’s face. If he did, Bucky wasn’t sure there would be any one left alive. Rage was simmering, just below the surface. Bucky wanted the world to burn.

But Steve first, everything else after. As soon as he was completely disconnected from the wires, the lines and the monitors, Bucky simply picked Steve up. He didn’t even glance at Natasha or Sam as he started up the stairs, holding Steve tightly to his chest. Steve needed to be safe and not down there anymore. Bucky could do that. His arms didn’t even tremble beneath Steve’s bulk. He didn’t flinch from the firm bump or soft breasts that knocked into him with every step. Steve was still absently gazing at Bucky’s face.

“We’re going. Now.” Bucky barked down to the other two. Sam followed him up, but Natasha stayed down. She waved them off, already on her phone and copying files from the computer. Bucky assumed she was sending it directly to Stark. He better have the best doctors preparing to take Steve.

Sam and Bucky’s mission now was to get Steve safely to the tower, without hurting him more. Do that first, Barnes, Bucky thought to himself. Just one step at a time. He held on to Steve a little tighter, relieved to feel Steve start to return the embrace.

Sam opened the doors for Bucky, reaching the SUV a half step ahead. Bucky settled into the backseat of the SUV, resting Steve on his lap. Steve curled up against Bucky, still not speaking. Wordlessly, Sam came around and made sure Steve was fully tucked under the blanket and handed Bucky a water bottle. Bucky held it up in front of Steve’s face, waiting for his nod before spilling the water into Steve’s dry mouth in small portions.

“Steve, we’re heading to Stark Tower now. Stark has people ready and waiting to receive us, who are going to take care of you and get you back on your feet,” Bucky said, quietly right into Steve’s ear. He could feel the other man start to shiver in his arms. “I’m not leaving your side, and you have complete veto power over everything. No one is going to touch you without your permission. I’ll kill anyone who tries.”

Sam gave a dark chuckled up front and started the vehicle. Steve twitched and turned towards the sound. A small smile appeared on his ruined lips.

“Steve, man,” Sam called back, voice soft and full of promise. “Bucky will get to kill them - only after I drop kick the assholes out of the tower.”

Steve coughed, clearing his throat. He was already starting to look more aware, just by being removed from the basement. “Thanks Sam, Bucky. It’s good to see you.”

Bucky blinked the sudden wetness in his eyes away and wrapped Steve more firmly in his blanket. “It’s good to see you too, Stevie.”


	4. Recover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about the Discussion of Abortion tag, please see end notes.

Awareness came to Steve in waves as soon as he was placed in the back of the SUV. Sam and Natasha, and Bucky had all come for him and pulled him away from the endless monotony of being strapped to a table. The sky outside was bright and blue, sun warming his face gently. Bucky’s heart was beating in his ear where Steve rested on his chest. 

Bucky was glued to Steve’s side the whole ride over, holding him close, keeping the blanket wrapped around Steve. Bucky only grudgingly let Steve go to walk on his own up through the back entrance of the Tower. His metal arm unflinchingly supported Steve as he tried to adjust to being upright and walking with his extremely changed center of gravity. 

Looking down at the strange shape his body was morphed into did nothing to help the sensation of vertigo roaring through Steve. If Bucky hadn’t been holding on to Steve, he would’ve toppled over right then and there. Being pregnant was hardly a surprise for Steve, he couldn’t avoid the knowledge with Stohn around. Feeling the changes was shocking, as if Steve had a limb fall asleep and it was waking up, awareness spreading painfully. 

He felt the babies move around all the time now, he saw them on the ultrasound monitors, he heard their little hearts pumping away - he knew he was pregnant, Stohn never gave Steve a chance to forget. But to actually see what it meant on his own body, the bizarre joke of a jutting stomach and feeling the heavy soreness of breasts while looking at the way they misshapen the blanket - Steve leaned against Bucky as they moved, trying to avoid the panic all together. Steve kept his eyes closed during the elevator ride, avoiding the mirrored walls.

Sam led the way into a floor of the Tower that Steve had never entered before. The room had massive floor to ceiling windows. Plush couches and fancy artwork were peppered all over the place, surrounding a large, Californian King sized bed filled with pillows and clean blankets. Steve nearly resisted being led to the bed, he didn’t have the desire to lie down, but the trek from the basement had made him exhausted. Practicality won over pride and Steve let Bucky help him down into the midst of all the opulence. He wrapped move blankets around his body and settled into the pillows, trying to relax. 

“Welcome back, Captain Rogers.” JARVIS said, his voice sounding over the hidden speakers. “There are multiple doctors waiting your consent to verify your medical wellbeing, whenever you are ready.”

Fear gripped Steve. “No,” he shook his head. He had enough of being poked and prodded, he didn’t need a doctor. “I’m fine. I just need rest.”

Sam pulled up a chair next to Steve, while Bucky turned away to scan through the room. 

“Steve,” Sam said in his gentlest voice. “You’ve been through a lot, and we don’t have all the information yet. Getting you a certified bill of health is important if you are fine. However, if something is - wrong, it’s best to figure that out now.”

Steve glared. Things were already wrong, obviously so. “Stohn kept a pretty close eye on my health, I don’t need a doctor to rehash what I already know.” 

“If Steve doesn’t want to see a doctor, he doesn’t have to.” Bucky spoke up from the position he took near the window. “Natasha is grabbing the data left in the basement, we don’t need any more than that.” 

More panic spread through Steve’s body at that announcement. “The data? What is she doing with that data?” Steve’s voice was rough, his throat aching with talking for the first time in months. Bucky spun closer to Steve, while Sam held out a comforting hand.

“Easy, Steve. We need that information to help you. It’s going to go to Tony and the doctors he picks.” 

“No,” Steve said as he tried to get up, large stomach in the way and muscles shaking. “No one sees it. No one can use it, and no one can know about the babies.” Steve would run if they tried anything. He wasn’t tied down now, he could manage it.

“I know this is tough, and a quick change. But be reasonable, come on. Someone who has more than emergency medical training needs to be in on this. I don’t have this kind of training!”

Steve huffed, batting Sam’s hands away as he tried to help Steve in his endeavor to sit up. “Women have been having babies since the beginning, without you and without training. I’ll be fine. I don’t want anyone to know. There is too much at risk.” 

Bucky stalked back over to the bed, glaring at Steve. His metal arm reached out and gently pushed Steve back into bed. “Don’t be a bigger idiot than usual, Steve. You - you are not a woman for one thing,” Steve started to shake his head but Bucky’s look stopped him. “And another thing, women have been dying during childbirth for years, when things go wrong and there isn’t anyone with training around to help.” Bucky sighed and loomed over Steve. “Jesus, Steve, stay in bed and relax. I’m not going to let anything happen, I promise.”

Steve was weak, and his panic wasn’t giving him any more energy. He reached up a hand to rest on Bucky’s metal shoulder. “Bucky, don’t tell the doctors, please. Don’t let it get out beyond the Avengers, beyond who we trust. It’s not safe, not for you, not for me and not for the children.” 

Bucky nodded, his face serious. “Okay, we won’t tell the doctors. JARVIS,” Bucky called to the AI. “Have Stark send his doctors home, we don’t need them.” 

Sam looked aghast at them both. “We need someone with training! You can’t send them all home, we should keep at least one.” 

Bucky turned his glare onto Sam, his eyes so fierce that Sam actually leaned back. “Steve said no. So we send them all home.” 

The first real smile Steve’s had in months spread across his face at Bucky’s words. Knowing that Bucky had his back like always was a soothing balm to Steve’s soul. 

“So what do you suggest, one of the _Avengers_ learns to be an OBGYN? I know I have a lot of experience with women, but I’m not sure I’m the man for that job.” A loud voiced echoed through the room from over where Tony Stark walked through the door.

Steve and Bucky rolled their eyes in sync. 

Sam let out a chuckle, waving Tony in. “Well, my rescue training was definitely a little skimpy going over the whole birthing scenarios, so I’m bowing out as well.” 

Tony walked towards Steve, his casual grace on full display. Luckily, Steve learned all about Tony’s tells throughout the years of interactions. Steve could see relief settle in around the other man’s shoulders when they made eye contact. Tony had been kidnapped once, forced to undertake a medical experiment. He probably knew Steve’s mental state very well. He had probably been searching for Steve since he was reporting missing, like a good friend. Tony inspected Steve from a distance, his eyes roaming over the blankets, cataloguing the changes, verifying that Steve was really unhurt. Shyness overcame Steve, but he ignored the impulse to hide. 

“Call in Bruce Banner,” Steve suggested, throwing the idea out there, trying to show Tony that he was okay. “I like him, and he is a doctor.”

Tony barked out a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. “He isn’t that kind of doctor, you know! I mean, he knows a lot about all sorts of things, but his kind of doctoring was more along the lines of stopping people in poor countries from dying from the simple stuff already eradicated and contained for years here, old news basically, anyone can do it. But babies? I don’t know if Mister Big and Green reacts well when mini-people fall out of big people.” 

Steve smiled, just a little bit, healing skin stretching. “Well, out of all of you, he is my first choice. I don’t know if that says more about you, or more about me. At the very least, can we ask him? Do you know where he is?” 

Tony wiggled his hands in the air. “Sure, sure, call the Hulk in as a midwife, ignore the best-in-their-field doctors in favour of him, sure why not!” Tony sighed. “Yeah, I know where he is. JARVIS, call Bruce-y boy up from his lab.” 

Steve and the others stared at Tony, disbelief plain on their faces. 

“Banner is here?” Sam scowled. “What the hell, Tony!” 

Tony waved his hand, pushing off their stares. “My tower is secure. It’s a good place to hide out, if you want. Fully equipped with anything anyone could ever need for living life in secret.” 

Steve looked at Tony, nodding his head softly in understanding. “We don’t need to hide from everyone. Wanda, Vision - I trust them. Thor, too. Just,” Steve paused to breathe deeply. “No military, no government. No doctors or strangers. No remains of SHIELD. I refuse to take the risk of someone getting a hold of the babies and using them.” 

Bucky nodded. “I said, I won’t let that happen. We can survive off the grid if necessary.”

An annoyed huff sounded from Tony. “If you are going to be baby daddies, there’s more than just avoiding the Man. What are you going to do about schooling when you live off the land?”

“If we need to, we will make it work.” Bucky said.

“Stay with me, and you won’t have to. I promise no more doctors, and I won’t even say a peep to Rhodey.” 

“Thank you, Tony. I really appreciate it.” Steve was grateful, he knew that keeping secrets wasn’t something Tony liked to do anymore. 

A soft knock sounded on the door. Bruce quietly strode in, weary smile on his face. He gave them a sheepish wave. “JARVIS said you needed me?”

Steve wrapped the blanket around his stomach tightly. He trusted Bruce, he really did. But seeing him was a reality that someone else was going to know. The room was starting to feel full. Sam and Bucky, Bruce and Tony - and Steve, the size of an elephant, lying defenseless on the bed. A few hours had barely gone by since he had been freed.

Bucky seemed to sense Steve’s mood change and his hand settled softly on Steve’s shoulder. He left his metal hand free, forever a weapon posed between them and the rest of the world. Steve reached up and held Bucky’s hand tightly as Bruce gazed over Steve’s changed body. 

“Oh,” Bruce said, tone mild as always. “I’m definitely not that kind of a doctor.”

Sam laughed loudly. “Yeah, but try explaining that to these lug heads.”

Bucky’s hand held steady on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve trusts you. You’re smart enough to learn, right?” 

Bruce grimaced. “I guess. What’s the situation here?” 

Everyone looked at Steve. He felt the blush spread over his cheeks and he cleared his throat. He could trust Bruce, and Tony, and Bucky and Sam. They needed to know, he had to tell them.

“I’m currently partially female, biologically. This was caused by a chemical mix of hormones and a new vita-ray machine. It transformed me.” Steve recited, voice blank and matter-of-fact. “Also. I’m pregnant, twenty-six weeks. Two surviving babies. One female and one male. Um.” Steve gripped Bucky’s hand, the force of his squeeze probably hurting him, but Steve couldn’t bring himself to let go. “Both are genetically mine. And Bucky’s. No other health issues. Natural birth is a possibility. Stohn has everything recorded on camera, if you need to know more about the processes. I tuned out a lot of it, but the information is there.” 

The room was silent. Steve refused to look up at anyone, and stared at the white of the blankets

“Okay,” Bruce said, toneless. Steve could hear his even, meditating breaths. “Okay. I see.”

Bruce pulled up a chair, perching next to Steve. “We need to go over a few things, check out your health and options. Do you want just me in here, or are you okay with people staying?” 

“Bucky can stay.” Steve didn’t want to let go of his hand. 

Sam patted Steve gently as he moved away. Steve watched with tired eyes as Sam grabbed Tony and hustled out of the room, leaving Bucky at Steve’s one side and Bruce on the chair next to him. 

Bruce didn’t speak again until everyone had left, his face serious. “Steve, mentally, how are you doing?”

Steve stared down at the sheets. “I’ve only been out for a few hours. I need time to adjust, but I’m already better than before.” 

Bruce nodded. “And your thoughts about the pregnancy?”

Steve just shook his head, mute. He had too many thoughts over the last few months, rotating between hate, disgust, horror. Then, when he lost one, heart beat stopping, fear hit him. Fear, and a fierce protectiveness over the other two. Feeling their feet kicking brought forth a bittersweet joy at life being created, being housed inside of him. Then Stohn would appear. And his thoughts would swing back to horror. 

“Steve, I want to make sure you have considered all the options. I know twenty-six weeks is a little later than usually acceptable, but this is a completely unusual situation. Termination is a valid option for you, too.” 

When Steve startled up in shock, Bruce’s eyes were kind. Steve risked a glance at Bucky but he was looking away from Steve, his face blank. 

“Termination?” 

Bruce tilted his head. “Yes, there are many ways, and many reasons to terminate a pregnancy. Firstly, this pregnancy was forced upon you. Secondly, you were born biologically male and changed by means I still need to look at in order to even carry children. This is the work of a madman, and there are no guarantees that the birth process is going to be successful. You could die from trying to go to term, die giving birth naturally. Multiple different variables are at play here. Termination might be the way to save your life.”

Steve rested his free hand on the disgusting bulge of his stomach. He could hear the hearts beating, felt movement beneath his hand. Steve thought about the women he had heard of, the whispered conversations when he was younger, of women in trouble. They did what they needed to survive, despite the risks of illegal activity and harm to their own bodies. Steve might not survive the babies coming out of him. He didn’t want them in the beginning, he didn’t know how to be a parent. Steve was responsible for them inside of him, living off of his body. If they were removed now, they would die. But they hadn’t been born yet, not properly. It was an option.

Steve caressed his belly, gripping Bucky’s silent form. He was responsible for them. They were away from Stohn, from the people who would use them to hurt, who would hurt them. The two beings, not yet born, were captives too. Just like he had been, until Bucky came for them. They had no choice, they didn’t ask to be conceived any more than anyone else in the world. They were trapped inside, unaware, just growing. Steve had a choice now, not like when he was trapped in the basement.

It was a large responsibility to have children. Steve only dreamt about being a parent in a vague way before, never anything serious. Who thought about fathering children in a war, when they were the Captain and had other worries? Who was more used to planning battle actions and not playdates?

It would be easier for Captain America to not be a parent, to be able to concentrate on doing good work. Sacrifices had to be made in his line of work. Steve was constantly in dangerous situations and he could be killed at any time. Steve wouldn’t be able to be Captain America and a parent at the same time - conflicts would occur if Steve had to weigh the good of all over the good of the babies. 

To have these children would be just as difficult, moving after the birth. Steve trusted his serum to save his body during childbirth, trusted himself and his body to survive and keep the babies alive too. What would happen after would be the hard part. The babies were likely to be enhanced, sought after by those who would want to use them for unknown agendas. The babies would need to be protected always, protected and raised right. The amount of people that could be trusted to raise Steve’s children were small, and each had their own current responsibilities. Steve wouldn’t be able to just sign over his parental rights to just anyone, ignoring the emotional backlash. Practicalities would come up as well.

But termination was an option. Abortion. Removing the fetus’ before birth, and there would be no children to worry about. There would be no split responsibilities, and Steve would have the chance at recovery from Stohn’s experiment. 

But already one heart had stopped beating. The depression that had hit Steve when he lost that baby, when he heard its heart stop before the lungs had ever had a chance of breathing in air, hurt him deeply. Stohn’s rage when he had returned and found out what had happened was nothing compared to the guilt that had coursed through Steve. Hearing the other two, with the sudden silence of the third echo, was painful even now. 

In the end, Steve didn’t want to hear those heart beats stop too. 

Breathing deeply, Steve let go of Bucky’s hand. “I’ll go through with the birth, Bruce.” 

Bruce raised his eyebrows. “You don’t have to decide now. Sooner is better than latter if you do change your mind, but there is still time before it becomes dangerous for you to undergo the procedure.”

Steve shook his head. “I won’t change my mind. We can figure out what’s going to happen to - to the babies once they are born, but right now, just for now, let’s keep them safe inside of me until they are ready to be born.” 

Steve looked up at Bucky, the man whose face was as still as stone. “You get a choice too, Buck. With what we do after they are born, I mean. Genetically, these kids will be just as much yours as mine. Neither of us planned for this, but it happened, and I want you to have as much of a say going forward as I do.”

Bucky glanced at Steve and even with his expression blank, Steve saw the fear flash through Bucky’s eyes. It only showed for a moment, but it was enough for Steve to notice.

He was tired. Bucky was tired. There were still months to go before the birth, Steve figured. He would bring it up again, after some rest. Bucky hadn’t had very much time to absorb all this, Steve didn’t even know what intel the others were working with when they had rescued him. 

Bruce coughed, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the three of them. “Okay, alright. Steve - are you hurt anywhere right now, is there anything you want me to check over right now, before I go do some research about your,” he paused, visibly searching for the correct word. “- condition?”

Steve took stock of his body, letting himself feel the sore muscles and fluttering movements beneath his stomach. Stiffness filled his limbs from the restraints, but the softness of the mattress was soothing. Stohn had kept Steve in perfect health, for the babies. 

“I’m fine, physically. Just tired. I think I just need a good meal and some sleep.” 

Bruce nodded. “Okay, I’ll get with Tony and Natasha to see about the details of everything. You’re still okay with me reading up on all of it and treating you? You sure you don’t want a real doctor?” 

Steve gave him one of his small smiles. “I trust you to keep us alive.” 

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, looking embarrassed. “Get some rest, Steve.” He stood up, making to leave. “I’ll be back as soon as I have more information for you.” 

The door closed behind Bruce, leaving just Bucky and Steve in the opulent room. Just as the silence was becoming awkward again, Bucky spoke up.

“You need food. I’ll go grab something, will you be okay for a few minutes?” 

Steve was hungry, dimly registering excitement at the thought of getting real food. Real food that he will actually get to taste and chew, for the first time in months. “Steak? And some veggies? With milk, real milk - none of that water downed skim stuff?” 

Bucky nodded, seriously. “I’ll be right back. JARVIS - call me if you need anything else.” 

He left quickly. For the first time since he had been rescued from Stohn’s basement, Steve was alone. He was alone, warm and safe. JARVIS was on alert, the others nearby. Out of the basement, Steve could start to really relax, knowing that the torture was over.

Steve shifted to his side, sick of being on his back. He cradled his stomach as he moved, dipping his fingers underneath the blankets to touch his skin. It still felt foreign. There were no stretch marks that he could feel, but the skin was tight. Running his hands over the bump, he jumped when there was an answering kick to his movements. The fluttering feeling was something he had grown used to, but the double sensation of him feeling the kick on his hand as well brought a surprise smile to his face. 

He left the arm trapped under his body rest down and cradle his stomach. Steve took a fortifying breath before moving the second hand up to cup his - breasts. The softness against his palm was unmistakable. He lifted the heavy weight a bit, feeling the tissue bounce. It was so different from his old muscles. The size was a bit bigger, fuller, with the softness pressing in between the webbing of his fingers. His pecks had been hard, not soft. His finger tip brushed his nipple and Steve let out a hissing breath. His old body wasn’t nearly as sensitive there, either. 

Steve rubbed his knees together. He wouldn’t delay the inevitable. This was his body now, until the children were born and maybe after. Bucky wasn’t going to be gone long. Steve still didn’t want to look, but the blanket wrapped around him blocked his view. He could just touch for now, just to know for sure, with his own hands. 

Steve let go of his breast and darted his hand over the bump and in between his legs. 

He held still, just breathing as he cupped his hand around his dick. It was soft, and no longer proportionate to his large body. Steve’s big hand engulfed it. He moved down lower, slowly, His balls were smaller too, drawn up higher. Steve tried to keep his hand steady, but it shook when he probed behind his balls with a curious fingertip. 

There was - skin. A slight mound of lips on either side. Pressing gently parted them, and Steve could feel a damp hole, warm. Like a woman’s. Soft and smooth, but tight, healed up from the removal of the internal ultrasound device. 

Steve jerked his hand up. He curled around his stomach as much as he could comfortably, grasping the blankets tight. 

Bucky found Steve like that a few minutes later, still on his side, trying to breathe easily. “Steve,” Bucky called, his voice wavering slightly. “Do you need me to get Bruce in here?” 

There was a clink as Bucky set something down on the side table. Steve could smell the fresh food. He lifted his head up from the pillows, trying to put on a brave face for Bucky. 

“I’m okay, just tired. That smells great, thanks Bucky.” 

Steve pushed himself up into a sitting position. Bucky’s hand darted out, hovering in the air between them like he was ready to help. Steve let Bucky rearrange the pillows around him to help support the upright position before he grabbed the plate and rested it on his massive stomach. 

A steak - well done - was next to multiple scoops of creamy mashed potatoes and carrots. Roasted turnips with onions were placed by a warm buttered dinner roll. A large glass of milk sat on the table. Steve didn’t hesitate before plowing the food right into his mouth, savouring the taste and experience of a real meal, fancier than anything he could’ve afforded in the 30’s but with ingredients so familiar. Steve didn’t even blush at the moan of pure joy when he eagerly gulped down the milk. 

Steve did blush when he glanced up from his feast and saw the massive smile on Bucky’s face. The skin around his eyes were crinkled with laugh lines, his cheeks dimpled. Bucky’s whole face transformed when he was happy, going from the blank resting face to completely animated. Steve felt his breath catch at the sight, his own eyes watering with happiness that they had both been rescued and made it to this place together. Steve couldn’t hold back the tears.

Bucky’s smile downshifted in intensity when he perched on the bed beside Steve. His eye’s tracked the wetness growing behind Steve’s eyelids. Hesitantly, Bucky moved the plate over to the table and opened his arms for a hug. 

Steve dove into Bucky, rocking them both with his momentum. He heard himself babbling nonsense, muffling it where his head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, digging his nose into Bucky’s neck. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding Steve firmly. Bucky rested his head on top of Steve’s and he could feel his hair move as Bucky rubbed his back, soothingly. 

“I got you, Stevie. You’ll be okay, I won’t let you be alone. Let it all out, I’m here now.” 

Bucky’s smooth voice filled Steve with warmth and he started to calm down, his energy draining. Steve moved back, wiping his hand over his cheeks to rub away any wetness. Steve pulled Bucky with him, moving him fully onto the bed. 

“Stay with me,” Steve pleaded, his voice hoarse. “Just until I fall asleep. I’m so tired.” 

Bucky stared at Steve without saying a word. He eventually climbed around Steve, helping him onto his side again. Steve let himself relax as Bucky wrapped the blankets around his body. A sigh of relief fell from his lips as he felt Bucky snuggle behind him. The heavy metal arm enveloped Steve, cradling his stomach, palm resting over the bump caused by the growing babies. Bucky pressed fully along Steve’s back, knees tucked behind knees, heads resting on the same pillow. 

Steve fell asleep, knowing he was safe, knowing that Bucky was here with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Steve is offered the opportunity to have a late-term abortion to end the pregnancy, but decides to carry to term.


	5. Recalibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky's relationship finally moves on to a new level

Steve was warm in Bucky’s arms. Since Steve had been recovered two months ago, Bucky stayed close. He was used to sleeping wrapped around Steve’s changed form, used to touching his stomach and feeling the slight pressure of kicks behind the skin. Steve even let Bucky rest his head on the hard bump, hearing the hearts beating with his ears pressed tightly against the smooth skin. 

Steve was changed physically in ways Bucky had only seen glimpses of. It would be absurd to deny the fact that Steve was pregnant. Obviously pregnant, massively huge. Filled with Bucky’s babies. Natasha had shown him the photos from the ultrasounds, photos of tiny people floating around in Steve. Taken from mixing both their genetic material, and placing them to grow in a modified enhanced body. It wasn’t exactly like a Stork bringing a baby in a blanket to willing and eager parents. 

Eager parents was not exactly the right term to use for Steve and Bucky. Steve was going through his pregnancy like it was his duty. He dealt with the appointments with Bruce the same way he did missions. The sole objective was to make sure the babies were growing strong and healthy. The vitamins and blood work were only part of the parameters. 

Steve’s health and safety, like always, were secondary to everything else. Steve never looked at himself in the mirror, never complained about the food restrictions (no undercooked meat, no coffee, and no fish more than once a week, no lunchmeat, and no soft cheese.) He didn’t complain about the physical restrictions (no sparring, no jumping, and no weight lifting, no walking the stairs.) He didn’t complain about the weight gain, the pain, the hormones and mood swings, scolding’s from the others about getting out of bed. 

Bucky was irritated just watching Steve live with the restrictions. His body was strong and a high risk pregnancy with twins should not mean that Steve couldn’t do anything. Most of the restrictions sounded made up, fancy new age panic to give people more inconsequential things to worry about instead of big issues. Bucky’s own memories were spotty at best, but he didn’t think his mother even stopped smoking when she was pregnant with his sisters, and they were born just fine. The pregnancy seemed to be going well, even with the restrictions and Bucky’s hovering. Bucky was keeping Steve well fed, well rested and relaxed.

Bucky was pretty sure his stress levels were the highest anyways, even with Steve putting on his brave face. In a few short weeks, he was going to be holding babies created from his genes. Mini-Barnes and Mini-Rogers were going to be running around underfoot, causing havoc. Bucky vaguely remembered being around small children. They were loud, messy and stupid. And those were other people’s kids. His were bound to end up being little shits if they took after him, and adrenaline junkies if they took after Steve. 

His own smattering of memories of childhood were filled with getting into all kinds of trouble, and Bucky had obviously never grown out of it. Constantly getting smacked by his mother’s wooden spoon, or his dad’s belt, or teacher’s bringing rulers down on his hands. Then, the punishment of basic training when they were first making him a soldier and shipping him off to war, and then the relentless way that HYDRA and the Red Room trained him to obey. It took a lot of years and a lot of work to break Bucky down in a way where he was actually obedient. Any child of his would most probably be the same. 

To raise a child was more work than he could imagine at this point, and to raise one right seemed impossible. Steve would teach the children morals and how to be a good person with no problem, but Bucky was going to have to figure out how to teach skills other than shooting a person from various distances.

Bucky had been in wars, was wiped and remade, frozen, beaten and tortured, and lived on the run for years. Yet, impending parenthood seemed like the greatest battle, the scariest thing he had ever done. His choices were going to effect the people his children would grow up to be. It was a lot of responsibility for an ex-POW, ex-assassin and all around broken man.

Steve said it was his choice too, what to do with the babies, but Bucky didn’t really see many options. There were two: give the babies up for someone else to raise, or raise them himself. And insomuch as Bucky didn’t think he would be a good parent, Bucky and Steve definitely weren’t going to hand over the kids to just anyone off the street. Bucky figured they would take care of the kids until a better option came around.

Steve was starting to stir in his arms, waking up slowly. Bucky ran his hands soothingly over Steve’s back, massaging gently. He smiled at the content sigh that spilled from Steve’s lips. Bucky would do anything to keep Steve happy, including going along with whatever choice made regarding their children. 

“Buck, can you get my lower back?” Steve mumbled, rolling over as much as he could, sprawling into the blankets. 

Bucky moved his hands under Steve’s shirt, happily rubbing at his tense muscles. The two of them had been close before but since the kidnapping and pregnancy, their friendship had grown. Bucky took care of Steve, waiting on him as much as the other man let him. Hours were spent helping Steve get comfortable, massaging feet and shoulders, keeping him entertained. 

Bucky loved the feel of Steve’s warm skin against his palms. He was careful with his metal hand, constantly watching the pressure he was exerting. His metal fingers allowed for consistent motion, rubbing out knots that formed by Steve’s imposed bed rest. The extra dexterity that T’Challa had installed for him was really amazing.

Steve shuddered under Bucky’s movements. He let out small moans when Bucky found the tricky spots, working them out. Steve arched his back, pressing into Bucky. Warm, relaxed and wanting.

Steve was going to drive Bucky mad. Bucky quickly thought of boring paperwork, turning his mind away from the expanse of warm skin that he was touching. Steve was just enjoying Bucky’s massage, nothing more. Pregnancy was tough on the body. Steve didn’t mean any of his movements or sounds in a sexual way, Bucky was just perverted. Bucky gentled his hands more, trying to be soft and professional with his touch. 

“Urgh,” Steve groaned and protested, “Bucky, common. I need it harder than that.” 

Bucky flushed, but did what Steve requested. If he tilted his hips back and away, that was his own deal. Steve didn’t know how he sounded, didn’t know how Bucky felt about him. Bucky wanted to say something, but having Steve pregnant and trusting in his bed was probably not the time. Steve didn’t need any more complications in his life right now. 

Also, selfishly, Bucky could admit to himself he didn’t want this easy comradery to change. Steve was relying on Bucky in a way he hadn’t since before the war. Even then, Bucky couldn’t remember a time when Steve let himself be spoiled. 

“Oh, oh, that’s nice.” Steve was moaning under Bucky’s ministrations now, mindlessly moving with him, grinding himself back. Bucky refused to take advantage, and just concentrated hard on the muscles flexing under his palms. 

Steve went suddenly still, causing Bucky to stop right away. “Hey, pal. Too hard?” Bucky’s voice sounded rough even to his own ears. 

Steve started to move away from Bucky, but he squeaked and stopped. His ears were bright red, a flush spreading down his neck where Bucky could see. “Oh God,” he huffed. “Sorry. I need a moment.” 

Bucky hovered worriedly, moving his hands out of Steve’s shirt and twisting over his body to look at his bright red face. “You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Steve was flushed, sweating just a bit. Bucky didn’t think before resting the back of his hand on his forehead, checking for a fever. Steve batted his hand away, lifting his arms away from his torso. The blanket lifted up and Bucky’s gaze caught on Steve’s swollen nipples. They were hard and poking through his stretched shirt. Steve’s big belly was mostly uncovered, material moving up from the massage to show acres of smooth skin. 

Bucky glanced further down into the gap of the blanket, unthinkingly. A small tent was appearing in Steve’s sleep pants and the grey material was darkened and damp right at the crotch. Bucky’s mind went blank at the sight. 

“Oh,” Bucky breathed out. 

Steve raised his hand and covered his burning face. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I don’t know what my body is doing. Let me get up, I need a shower to cool off.” Face still covered, he twisted to get his other hand under himself, pushing up into a sitting position. His shirt moved more, his heavy breasts swaying with the motion. 

Bucky didn’t move from his hovering spot half over Steve. He gently pushed Steve back down, mind moving like molasses. Steve finally took his hand away from his face and looked at Bucky. Their eyes met, and Bucky’s brain caught up. Steve was aroused, Bucky’s massage had affected him with more than just base pleasure. 

“Let me take care of you, if you want it?” Bucky wanted to touch. He wanted to make Steve feel good, ignoring his own needs. Even if it was just this one morning, Steve was in need, his body rearing to go. Bucky could do that, could help Steve feel good. 

“Bucky!” Steve sounded scandalised but his hips twitched up towards him, betraying his real thoughts. “I can’t ask that of you, it isn’t a back massage.”

“No,” Bucky shook his head. “It’s sex. I’m offering.”

Steve shook his head right back. “This body, it isn’t normal. I just need to calm down.”

“If you don’t want it, that’s fine, Steve. I won’t push. But I’m offering to do whatever you want, whatever you are comfortable with, I’m here.” Bucky’s heart was pounding in his ears. He wanted Steve to say yes. His own body was on high alert, watching Steve breathe.

Steve still looked hesitant, shy. Steve pushed over so he lying on his back, looking up at Bucky. His hands moved down, resting where his shirt exposed his skin. Bucky watched him take a deep, even breath.

“Kiss me?” Steve asked, voice quiet. 

Bucky didn’t hesitate. He swooped down, capturing Steve’s lips with his own. Steve’s lips were as soft as Bucky always expected, his skin smooth where it met the rough stubble of Bucky’s beard. Bucky heard himself let out a surprised moan when their lips parted and their tongues touched. He was kissing Steve, Steve eagerly returning the physical affection. 

Bucky moved so he was crouched over Steve, legs on either side of his hips. Bucky curved his body so they were only touching at the lips, carefully avoiding the big belly between them until Steve gave permission to touch further.

Steve arched up, grabbing Bucky by the back of the head and pulling him close, making them press together. The noises that came out of his mouth were sinful, high pitched and needy. Bucky didn’t think, he just wanted to hear more.

He pulled back, kissing down Steve’s neck. “I want to get you off.” Bucky rested his flesh hand on the skin of Steve’s stomach, right above the top of his pants. 

Steve shuddered under him, turning his head to the side to give Bucky more of his neck. His eyes were closed tightly shut. “Yeah,” Steve’s voice was wobbly. 

Bucky ran his hand down on top of the material, telegraphing his movements. Bucky concentrated, looking for any signs that Steve wasn’t okay, that Steve didn’t want the touch. He petted Steve gently through the fabric, providing friction for Steve to buck against. 

Steve shivered at the touch, rocking up into Bucky. His head turned and he gripped Bucky’s hair to pull him back up for more kisses. They kissed and held on to each other, sharing breaths. Bucky felt drunk on the noises Steve was making, his gasping and moaning, his hand clutching at Bucky’s long hair. It wasn’t long before Steve arched up into Bucky with a final cry of pleasure. 

Bucky stopped his hand and lifted it up and away. He moved so it rested on Steve’s stomach, over the place where he was filled with Bucky’s children. Bucky moaned, willing his own arousal to settle down while Steve recovered below him. 

“I love you,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s mouth. God, Bucky loved Steve. He loved Steve when he was small, and then when he was bigger, and now he loved him still. 

Steve chuckled, letting go of Bucky’s hair to rub at his own face. “Even now?” 

“Always.” 

Steve’s blush hadn’t disappeared. “I love you, too. Thank you, Bucky. I don’t know what I would do without you.” 

Bucky smiled softly. “You’d do just fine without me. I’m the one who falls apart when you’re away. Thank you for letting me be here with you. I know it, if you hadn’t wanted me around, I would be dead in a ditch.” 

Steve punched Bucky lightly in the arm before shuffling them over so Steve could lay on his side again. They were face to face when Steve pressed a light kiss to Bucky’s lips. “We are in this together. Like always.”

They shared a soft smile, warm and satisfied in the shared bed, hands moving to hold on to each other over Steve’s pregnant belly. 

 

\--

 

Bucky eventually got out of bed to give Steve privacy to wash. Bucky’s blood was still singing, but the satisfaction of seeing Steve happy was all he really needed to be satisfied himself. He needed to go and make breakfast, anyways. 

Steve’s appetite was very healthy and he needed a lot of fuel to go to the super-soldiers growing inside of him. Bucky was always in the kitchen now, putting his simple but nutritious cooking skills to good use. Sam often helped, he knew how to make more complex and rich dishes. Bucky was pretty sure Sam was a stress baker with how many times Bucky was up during the night and found Sam making cookies. 

When he walked into the kitchen, the rest of the team on site were already mingling. Currently, Sam was in deep conversation with Natasha, talking over their mugs of coffee. Stark and Bruce were taping away at their tablets, mindlessly eating their food when they remembered it was there. Bucky ignored them and started to make omelettes like Steve requested.

“So three guesses on who is finally coming to visit us!” Stark announced as he flounced up from the table, tablet held firmly in his waving hand. 

“Thor.” Natasha said, her voice blank. 

Stark paused, pointing his finger at Natasha. “You always guess right. It’s creepy.” He moved on, wandering over by Bucky where he was cooking on the stove to grab a mug full of coffee. “My sensors picked him up coming into New Mexico, so I sent a message to that wonderful astrophysicist of his to have her direct him here.” 

“Why do we need Thor?” Sam asked.

“Because,” Bruce replied, “we are no closer to finding a way to change Steve back after the babies are born. Scientifically, we are having a hard time as all our simulations cause Steve to explode.”

Bucky snapped a glare at both Bruce and Tony. “No exploding Steve.”

“Yes, I agree.” Bruce said mildly. “Hence why asking for some outside help is good. Asgard might have other options.” 

“Do you need me to interrogate Stohn some more? He is surprisingly tight lipped, but I know he is still withholding information. I can get it out of him.” 

Natasha had been in to visit Stohn multiple times since they’d recovered Steve, and the asshole simply stopped speaking. Nothing short of torture was going to get him to talk, and Steve vetoed it. Bucky just wanted to kill the guy, but letting him rot forever in jail was just as good. As long as Stohn never knew about how successful his experiments were, Bucky would live with his punishment. 

Sam shook his head. “You know Stohn isn’t going to speak unless he gets information in return, and we aren’t doing that. His recordings are graphic, and they should be enough. Plus, there is always surgery. That’s one of the only options for the majority of regular transpeople, it might work for Steve too.”

“You guys should really be talking to Steve about this stuff.” Bucky reprimanded them, flipping his omelette. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I have! And all that he will say is this,” Tony straightened his back and stuck out his chin, trying to do his best Captain America impression, “I will deal with it later. One thing at a time, Tony.” 

Bucky sighed as he plated the stack of omelettes. “Yeah, let me feed him before you badger him anymore. Food is always first right now.” 

“Wanda and Clint will be back soon, we are all going to come by and visit this afternoon. Warn Steve so he isn’t grumpy at the interruption, especially if Thor comes along.” Natasha said.

Bucky nodded, heading out of the kitchen again with Steve’s breakfast. Steve was prone to irritability lately when others were around. He wasn’t very good at hiding it, snapping when there were too many conversations going on, and growing quiet when he was the center of attention. Bucky chalked it up to the fact that Steve was big and pregnant, and didn’t let the surly attitude affect him. Generally, Steve snapped at others more than Bucky anyways, so Bucky wasn’t worried. 

Bucky carried the food back up to the room, knocking on the door lightly before walking in. Steve was propped up in a sitting position, pillows surrounding him. His hair was still wet and he had on a change of clothes, more soft draping shirts and extremely stretchy pants. Bucky smiled reflexively at the sight of Steve looking warm and comfortable. Steve pinked up under Bucky’s gaze, reminding him sharply of what they were up to just a little while ago. Bucky could feel himself flush in return.

“Here,” Bucky said, thrusting out the plate full of food into Steve’s arms. “Breakfast is served.”

Steve sighed happily as he started to wolf down the meal. “Thanks for feeding me, Buck. I’m starving.” 

Bucky grunted. “Eat up then. People want to visit this afternoon, including this Thor guy.”

Steve grimaced around a forkful of cheese and egg. “I’m really not in the entertaining mood.” 

“I know,” Bucky nodded. “But Clint and Wanda are coming back, Natasha is getting trigger happy, Bruce and Stark are trying to solve problems that don’t exist and royalty is in town.” 

“I just wish I could do more than sit in bed all day. The others are working hard, and all I do is eat and piss. And be a big, fat burden that they have to come waste time visiting.” 

Bucky stared at Steve. This was the first time he had complained about it out loud, no matter what Bucky thought he was thinking. “Jesus, Steve. You know you aren’t a burden right?”

Steve glared at Bucky. “I make you wait on me, like a servant. Feed me, cuddle me, and take care of my aches! I’m the biggest burden on you, I know it.” 

“Hey Stevie, don’t worry about that - I’m happy to take care of you. You need to rest and concentrate on growing a couple of babies. There is nowhere I’d rather be than by your side.” Bucky took a deep breath. “I told you this morning, didn’t I? I love you.”

Steve didn’t answer, just continued to eat mulishly. Bucky moved closer to sit on the bed next to Steve. He remained quiet as Steve devoured his food. The moment Steve finished and put aside his plate, Bucky was there, crowding close. He put his arm around Steve and pulled him into resting his head on his chest. 

Steve shuddered in his arms. “I don’t know why you love me,” he whispered. 

Bucky gripped him close. “You’re a good man, Steve. You always were, and that has never changed.”

Steve laughed, dryly. “I’m currently carrying your children that were forced upon us by a crazy scientist who had tortured you in the past. I’m a mess, and I have no idea how I’ll manage being Captain America and a parent at the same time. There is also the small problem of everyone being obsessed with the fact that I have breasts now. Being a good man doesn’t mean anything in the face of all that.”

Bucky pressed a kiss on to the top of Steve’s head. “Right now, you are putting the care of the babies above your own wellbeing and staying on bed rest. You won’t be alone as Captain America, I can help out, and I know the shield. I did it for you when you were missing, and I’ll do it again. Or you can still be Captain America, and I’ll stay home to raise the kids.”

Bucky was amazed at the words coming from his mouth. He was so used to being freaked out over the babies coming his way, but seeing Steve so unsure really hit him in the stomach. Bucky could take care of the children, he could learn and read the parenting books, and he would be able to keep them out of trouble - hell he had so much practice with Steve, it’d be easy. Steve was a rock, and to see him so down on himself was hard, so Bucky let the solutions pour out of his mouth as he thought them through. 

“I don’t need missions like you do, and I’ve had my fill of violence. Maybe being a full time father will be good for me, who knows.” 

Steve tilted his head up and Bucky instinctively reacted, pressing their lips together in a light kiss. He moved back letting a soft smirk appear on his face.

“Also, I’m obsessed with your tits too, but I have been since you first showed up with the Captain America outfit in the 40s.”

Steve snorted and kissed him again. “Thanks, Buck. You know how to make a gal feel special.” 

“I could sweet talk you some more, if you want. Go on about how even when you were smaller, I remember the only soft part of you was that tiny little butt, how I could fit my hands around you, you were so slim. Or how you came into the war, so big and strong, but still with a tiny little ass. Or how about right now, still big and strong, but with more curves than ever, glowing.” 

Bucky was whispering right into Steve’s ear, punctuating his sentences with soft kisses. Steve shuddered softly.

“You can’t be serious. I’ve changed body types three times, and you’ve liked each one?” Steve sounded sad, like he was waiting for Bucky to break his heart.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied, serious. “I’ve liked each one, ‘cause each one was you.”

The two of them kissed some more, gently and intimately. Bucky tried to show all his affection for Steve with his embrace, displaying to Steve how loved he was by Bucky. They would survive this, as they had everything else the world thrown their way.

 

\---

 

Later in the afternoon, a knock sounded on the door. Steve was a lot more relax compared to how he was in that brief lapse after breakfast, his emotions steady again. Bucky and Steve had a card game spread on the bed which Steve was winning, so Bucky had no problem with guests coming in. 

It was a good thing that they had spent the morning quietly together because the amount of people entering the room really ruined any semblance of tranquility. 

“Captain!” Thor roared as he hurried into the room. “Such joyous news has just reached my ears. Your babes will be strong and hearty. Many blessings upon yourself and the father of these children!”

“So,” Clint piped up from where he was following behind Thor. “We only got to the point of you being pregnant in the explanation of things. He couldn’t wait to come see you to hear anything else.”

Steve grimaced, but accepted the mighty hug that Thor gave him, bent over the bed. 

“I am so surprised,” Thor continued, ignoring everyone trickling into the room, his body leaning over Steve’s. “I did not know that your people were able to have the males carry the children before birth.”

“I’m surprised, too.” Steve replied. “This wasn’t planned. And I’m not exactly… all male right now either.” 

“A gift then, to have such a surprise occurrence!” Thor’s smile was big and happy, and Bucky was not looking forward to bursting his bubble. Luckily, Stark took that bullet for the team. 

“Yeah, no. More like insane experimentation and completed disregard for consent in order to have the strongest and healthiest of babes for evildoer uses.” Stark snipped. 

The smile fell off of Thor’s face. “So then, not so joyous.” Thor turned to Steve, resting one of his big paws on his shoulder. “Steven, my friend. What can I do to help?”

Steve started to say something, but Bucky watched in horror as the blood drained from his face, leaving him pale. Everyone moved forward as one when Steve curled over his stomach, grunting in pain. 

“Steve!” Bucky shouted, rushing to his side. 

Steve raised a shaky hand, pushing a concerned Thor back. He looked up, catching Bucky’s gaze with his eyes wide in pain. There was a large wet spot on the bed growing underneath Steve. Bucky’s heart jumped into his throat, beating out a painful rhythm in shock.

“I think the labour is starting early.”


	6. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: somewhat graphic descriptions of Childbirth ahead.

Steve’s body had been through a lot of things in his lifetime. Chronic illness when he was a child. The first transformation when he joined the army. War, battle, violence. Freezing and thawing, barely recovered before being thrown back into battle. Constant fighting, fighting for the good side, accidentally fighting for the bad, fighting his friends. His second transformation, trapped to a horror table in a horror basement. Pregnancy. 

Now, the pregnancy had come to its natural end. 

Steve never knew too much about women. Life for men in the 30s and 40s was quite sheltered from those realities. His mother never explained the biological aspects, only using vague terms to describe the differences. Most of his knowledge of anatomy came from rough talk and art classes. He learned a bit more from Peggy, because she never minced words. The simple fact was that childbirth was never a topic that men were included in, it was a woman and doctor-only domain. 

During the past few weeks, Steve had glanced at a few books that Bruce recommended, but it frankly made him extremely uncomfortable with the pictures. He thought he had a lot more time to work himself up to actually reading more in depth about the process of birth and child rearing. Sadly for Steve, the children had another plan. 

It was too soon. The babies weren’t due for another four weeks. 

The disgusting wetness of fluid wasn’t just the one event. Steve was grasping at Thor and Bucky as they supported him, his back spasming. Moving off the soaked bed brought forth another rush, liquid pouring down into a puddle at his feet. Each step gushed out more, his pants soaked to his trembling legs. 

“We need to get you to the medical bay, now.” Bruce was saying off to his side. Steve wasn’t really paying attention, eye’s locked to the ground on the liquid. “A natural birth isn’t ideal, we need to do a C-section. There are too many complications with natural births that I’m not equipped to deal with. Surgery is much easier.” 

“But it’s too soon,” Natasha was saying. “Thirty-four weeks isn’t enough, right?” 

“It should be fine,” Clint answered. “My middle child was born at thirty-five, just a bit small. It’s survivable.” 

Everyone was talking around him, crowding into his space while his body leaked. The children were coming. Protecting them outside his body was going to be difficult. Steve pressed his legs together tight, as if that would help, as if that would actually keep them inside. 

A cramp hit, right in his stomach where a strange pressure was growing. It felt like so many nights after eating bad food in the military. Steve was almost afraid the next rush of liquid wasn’t going to be clear. 

“I need to go to the washroom.” Steve announced, gritting his teeth and shuffling his feet in that direction, ignoring the clamoring of his friends. 

“Steve,” Bucky said urgently. “We need to get you to the medical center. The babies are trying to come now, and we need to get you ready. We can clean you up there.”

“Everyone, clear out.” Sam was taking control of the room. “We don’t all need to crowd around Steve right now. Essential personal only, please.” 

Steve felt the nervous gazes of his friends as they left the room, leaving him propped up by Thor and Bucky, Bruce hovering nearby. The cramp intensified, and Steve went green before bending over and vomiting right in front of them. Steve dazedly thought of the poor person who would have to clean up the mess he was leaving. 

“Is this normal for a Midgardian birth?” Thor asked, concern lacing his tone. 

Bucky was soothingly rubbing Steve’s back, and they all looked to Bruce for confirmation. 

Bruce wriggled his hands. “From what I’ve read, sometimes. Every birth is different. We need to move out of here quickly so I can examine Steve.” 

It was slow going to get Steve to medical. He refused to be carried. There was enough pain rhythmically twitching through his lower back that every step hurt but he could grit his teeth through it. There would be pain relief in the medical wing.

Bruce led the way, asking rapid fire questions about how Steve was feeling, using JARVIS as a timer for the length of the contractions. His face was grim at the answers. 

Bucky helped Steve strip down as soon as they were through the doors. The pants were wet and cold, and there was the horrible looking bloody white discharge right in the crotch. Bucky’s face was pale at the sight. 

“Is that normal?”

“Nothing about this is normal.” Steve bit out, snapping at Bucky. He was in too much pain now to be embarrassed by what his body was doing. 

Bucky looked worriedly between Steve and his soiled pants. Thor tried to examine it with a sort of morbid curiosity, but Bucky kicked him away for Steve. 

Steve rocked towards the bed, crawling onto it. He tried to roll to his back but another wave of cramping hit him. The harsh moan fell out of his lips even as he tried to bite it back. It hurt, a dull intensity squeezing at his insides. He didn’t even care that he was naked and exposed from the waist down, belly swaying with his movements, stuck on all fours. 

Bruce moved around him, attaching pulse measures and blood pressure cuffs. “If you are comfortable like that, stay there. I can work with you like this.”

Bucky’s metal hand reached down and entwined with his hand. Bucky held it firmly, and didn’t stop rubbing Steve’s lower back. The motion was soothing, but did little to offset the pain.

Bruce cursed, looking at the results on his tablet. “Steve, I need to do an internal examination right now.” 

Steve grunted his consent. Steve heard the sound of gloves slapping on. There was the uncomfortable pressure of Bruce’s fingers entering Steve. Steve felt open in a way that he hadn’t really experienced since the table, and tried to breathe through the examination, refusing to be affected by those memories. The pain of the contractions came in time to help distract him from the feeling of Bruce’s probing fingers.

There was a silence in the room, only disturbed by Steve’s panting breaths.

“Steve,” Bruce’s voice was serious. “I don’t have time to do the surgery. Baby A is already pressing against your birth canal. This is moving very fast, and you are seven centimetres dilated. As you are not full term, we need to get you prepped and comfortable. Just keep breathing and ignore any urges to push until I tell you to.”

Steve lost track of what Bruce was saying. He dimly noticed Thor taking Bruce’s orders about where the supplies were to help him set up. JARVIS was speaking through the room, providing answers to Bruce’s rapid questions. 

Steve’s existence concentrated on two spots - the pain of his pregnant stomach and the cool hand in his. Steve panted and moaned, twisting the sheets around in his other hand. The pressure, the cramping and hurting was not abating. It was moving too fast. 

His body was used to agony. This was a different level, no outside source. Just the human biology making a smooth pathway for his children to be born, his own body turning against him. Steve understood why people referred to childbirth as the punishment of Eve. 

“Breathe with me, Steve. Nice and deep, there you go. You’ve got this, just let your body and Bruce work. Everything will be okay.” Bucky’s slow voice was right in Steve’s ear. “You are so strong, the babies will be so healthy. I believe in you, you can do this.” 

Steve concentrated on Bucky’s presence, trying to draw his attention away from the pain and bustle around him. He listened to the soothing words, arched into the massage and squeezed the metal hand with the rhythm of the cramps. 

The intensity changed abruptly, pressure increasing dramatically. Steve twitched, moving with the pain, pressing back.

“Shhh,” Bucky soothed. “No pushing yet, Stevie. You heard the doc. We got two babies on the way, need to make sure everything is ready for them both.” 

“I can’t,” Steve gasped. “I feel - there’s one coming.” 

“Shit.” Bruce cursed. “Okay, okay. This is not good for my blood pressure.” 

Steve jerked in alarm. “No Hulk, Bruce, no Hulk, please.”

Calming music started to play over the speakers, courtesy of JARVIS. Bruce let out a weary laugh, before moving back between Steve’s legs.

“No Hulk, I got it. Thor - take me out if I do lose control.” Bruce probed Steve again, taking a deep breath when Steve moaned at the pain. 

“No waiting for it now. Next contraction, slow and steady, push.” 

Steve spread his legs further apart beneath him, bracing himself on the table. If Bucky’s hand wasn’t metal, the fingers would be broken with the force Steve exerted against him. Steve pushed, feeling the intensity and stretch grow. The pressure rose.

“Good, you’re doing well, Steve. Same on the next one.”

It repeated. Pain stabbed with each contraction now, each time he was allowed to push the sensations grew. Steve screamed out in effort and felt the stretch grow to a breaking point.

“Stop, stop a second, Steve!” Bruce called. Bucky’s hand stopped massaging and was now gripping Steve’s shoulder, giving him more leverage. “The head is out, we need one more, good, solid push. Next contraction, whenever you are ready.”

Steve’s head had fallen forward and his chin pressed against the skin of his neck. Below his swaying breasts and belly, Steve saw the arms of Bruce between his legs. Mindlessly, Steve reacted on instinct to the next contraction, grunting out as he bore down with all his might. The small bloody body rushed out of Steve, and he watched dazedly as the cord unraveled out with the tiny creature. 

Bucky let out a soft gasp, right in Steve’s ear. “So small.”

Bruce was handling the baby out of Steve’s sight, he couldn’t see anything and he couldn’t hear. His body felt split open, sore and empty. 

There was no sound of crying. Shouldn’t there be sounds of crying?

“What’s going on, is everything okay?” Steve panted, trying to get his bearings. Moving hurt, but Steve attempted to twist around to get a better look. 

Bucky’s hands held him steady. “Steve, Bruce is taking care of the baby now. It’s a little girl, she’s really tiny. Just relax for a moment and let him work.” 

“On my back, please, I want to see.” Steve shifted his grip up to Bucky’s bicep, shuddering as he moved his tired limbs. Bucky got with the program quickly, helping Steve position himself on his back. Twinges of pain radiated out of Steve’s body with each motion. 

On his back, Steve could see more. There was a small little head, the rest of the body wrapped away in a white towel. Thor was holding her, his massive arms making the bundle look ridiculously tiny. Bruce was hovering over her, rubbing her chest and clearing her airways. 

A shrill cry echoed through the room, and Steve finally felt like he could breathe again. His little girl was here. Steve pried his eyes away from the bundle and looked at Bucky. The sight of tears rolling down his cheeks was something Steve hadn’t witnessed in years. Bucky looked completely enraptured by the squawking little thing, one that they couldn’t even see properly due to the blankets and Bruce. 

“My baby, Bruce. Can I hold her?” Steve asked, overwhelmed by the need to cradle the child that had been in his body for the past thirty-four weeks. 

Thor walked over and carefully placed her in Steve’s arms. 

She was small, so small when compared to Steve’s massive body. Her face was gaunt, no extra weight to it. It was scrunched up, little button nose and closed eyes as she cried in his arms, screaming her way into the world. Her face was beet red, and still sticky with birthing juices, not completely cleaned. 

She was the prettiest girl Steve had ever laid eyes on. She was his daughter. 

Happiness rolled through Steve. He had a daughter he never dreamed of, Bucky was at his side, and he was surrounded by friends who would help them raise her properly and safely. Steve was a father. 

Another cramp came, suddenly. Steve twitched and used all his willpower not to clench around the most precious bundle in his arms. It hurt again, so quickly and consistently. 

“Take her,” he gasped, and Bucky pulled her quickly into his arms. Steve curled down, his knees moving up and spreading on pure instinct. The contractions hit, one after another, no time for rest.

Bruce quickly settled back between Steve’s legs in the new position. “Sorry, Steve, need to check again.” 

Steve knew Bruce was trying to be gentle, but everything felt so raw. He gritted his teeth, grunting through the pain. He thought he imagined that this was like being teared open. Bucky was still cradling their daughter, but Steve wanted his hand again. He reached out for him and Bucky unflinchingly grasped him with his flesh hand, holding the baby close with the other.

“Shit.” Bruce cursed some more. “Okay, no one panic.”

Steve started to breathe hard, panic settling in. 

“I said, don’t panic!” Bruce said, sounding annoyed. “The baby is just in the wrong position. He’s breeched, so his legs want to come out first. It’s trickier than when they are in the proper place is all.”

Steve tried to settle himself. The hurt from the previous birth burned as more contractions and cramps came, faster than before, very intense. The screaming of his baby girl was a comfort. He’d already done this once, he could do it again. Just a few more minutes, and his son would be joining them.

Bucky squeezed his hand while rocking a bit on his heels, trying to comfort both his screaming daughter and Steve. “It’s okay, you’re prefect.” Bucky murmured, Steve wasn’t sure to which one of them.

Steve glanced up around the room. Thor and Bruce were in deep concentration between Steve’s spread legs, Bucky a steadying presence at his side. His daughter’s squawking was winding down into sniffles as Bucky cradled her. 

“Steve,” Bruce said, trying to get his attention. “I need you to listen carefully. I’m going to need Thor’s help with this, and I need you to come right to the foot of the bed so we can have greater access.”

Steve grunted in understanding, huffing as Thor helped him shuffle down to the end of the bed. They positioned Steve like a doll, moving his legs into a larger spread, tilting his hips so his bottom was off the edge. 

“Steve, you need to follow my instructions to the letter. I want you to push steadily with each contraction, and when I tell you to stop, you need to stop. No pushing, no moving, just breathing okay?”

Steve was panting, pain coming again. He pushed, grabbing at his knee with his free hand. Breathe in, and again he bore down. Sweat poured over his body, everything red hot. The stretch came again, pressing through his body.

He screamed when he felt the baby move through his sore opening. 

“Stop!” Thor called, crouching between Steve’s legs. “I’m holding the child, and the head is still inside. Steven, you must not push now. This part is delicate work.” 

Steve froze, trying not to tense up. His muscles were strong, but they quivered with the strain of ignoring the instinctive need to push. He rested, panting hard, trying not to scream at the sharp pain whenever Bruce or Thor jostled the child inside of him. The pressure was unbearable. 

“Shh, Stevie, you are doing wonderful, look at you. So good, just breathe with me. Your daughter is sleeping now, so just breathe.” Bucky leaned right into Steve’s space, leaving soft kisses on his sweaty forehead. 

Steve sobbed, his whole body trembling and overwhelmed. “Is it done yet,” he moaned.

“Almost, Steve. Give us a few more seconds - there!” 

The scream tore loose through Steve’s mouth without his say so as the baby popped out of him. The sudden release of pressure ripped out of his body with the baby, pain intolerable for a few brief seconds before it was over, blessedly. 

A similar shrill cry echoed right away, gasping and wet. Steve started to cry too, soft and nearly soundless. It was done. The children were out. The nightmare pregnancy was over.

 

\---

 

“So, that took less than two hours, start to finish. Great efficiency as always, Cap.” 

Steve was warm and clean, wrapped up in blankets in a recovery room. The twinges from the birth still coursed through his body but he could already feel the tears healing. The stitches were dissolvable, so at least Steve wouldn’t have to suffer from their removal. 

He had his son in one arm, and his daughter in the other. Honestly, he could have them both in the same hand with how small they were, but it was nice to hold them evenly close to his body. 

“I guess we never thought about what being a super soldier meant in terms of childbirth. My body was determined to get the babies out.” Steve said to the people finally let into the room. 

Natasha was smiling, small and secret as she cooed at the sight. There was nothing small about Sam’s smile, wide across his face, showing all his teeth. Clint crowded close, peering into their little faces. Tony hung back, seemingly unsure of whether to smile or crack a sarcastic joke. 

Bruce was taking a nap and having some calming tea, with Thor’s supervision. 

“JARVIS, read the stats to the team, please.” Bucky asked from his protective perch by Steve’s shoulder. 

“Baby A - female. Born October 2nd at 2:32 PM, 5 lb 2 oz. Name undefined. Baby B - male. Born October 2nd at 2:48 PM, 4 lb 5 oz. Name undefined. Congratulations, Captain Rogers, Sargent Barnes.” 

*“No names, huh.” Sam commented. “I got one - Samuel for Baby B and Samantha for Baby A.” 

Clint snorted. “Not a chance. They need new modern, classic names; like Anakin or Han Solo, or Padme or Leia.”

“Hermione and Draco!” Natasha piped up. 

Clint and Sam gasped. 

“Draco? Not a chance that my godson will be named after that scrawny runt” 

“Hermione? I’ve already called dibs on that name for my next child!” 

“Excuse me,” Tony called out. “I’m the inventor genius here, I think I’m the most qualified to name a child. The obvious choices are Antonia and Tony Jr.” 

Steve laughed, hearty and deep, letting the discussion roll over his head as he watched the two babies in his arms. Neither of them had grown enough to have much hair, and their eyes were still a dark blue. In truth, they looked like little baby trolls. Smooshed faces and splotchy skin, thin and patchy hair. They were wrapped up in separate blankets, soft yellow hats with A and B engraved on their heads to keep them warm. 

Bucky reached down, gently running a finger over the soft skin of their son. “Thanks, Steve.” 

Steve leaned back into Bucky’s space, enjoying the moment. One of the hardest parts was over, now they needed to think about the future in more concrete ways. Names were the beginning, followed by living situations, protections, juggling everything. But for now, Steve was happy and tired. Everything else would fall into place.

JARVIS interrupted the peace. “There is a phone call for you, sir. Nicolas Fury is on the line.” 

Steve looked up in alarm. “He better not be calling to congratulate me.” 

Tony grimaced. “I sure as hell didn’t tell him. Put him through speaker, JARVIS.”

“Avengers, we have an emergency.” Fury’s voice sounded over the system, serious. The group shared a concerned look. “The facility that Director Coulson was running has been conquered by AIM. The teams there have fallen back and are awaiting reinforcements. There’s a lot of dangerous people that have just got loose, and we need to contain them before there is any more loss of life. AIM is after a high ranking official that was captured two weeks ago. So far, he is still under Coulson’s care, but they are gunning for them. We need you to suit up.” 

Steve watched the team watch him. He narrowed his eyes. “Go, don’t wait for me. Get Wanda and Vision, bring them with you. Clean up and clear it out. Coulson is waiting on you.” 

Bucky tightened his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere. You just,” Bucky waggled his hand in ALS to avoid saying ‘gave birth’ with Fury in hearing range. 

“Bucky,” Steve said, voice hard despite how he kept the cradle of his arms soft. “You told me this morning, we would work it out. I can’t go right now, I just can’t - but they need to see Captain America. You know the power the suit has over people. We will be fine, JARVIS will help keep watch.”

Steve gazed around at his team. “Save the world, and you will be protecting them, too. Now stop wasting time and go.” 

“Yes, Cap.” One by one, they left the room in a hurry, going to suit up. Fury hung up, satisfied back up was on its way. Bucky remained behind. 

“Bucky, I said go.” 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s chin softly, pressing a deep kiss right on his lips. It was a possessive kiss, harsh and biting while still being absurdly gentle. Steve arched up into in, ignoring his body’s aches. 

Bucky’s grey eyes searched Steve’s face when he finally pulled away. “You’ll be okay?” 

Steve nodded, mute. Bucky leaned down and kissed each babe on their soft little heads. 

“I’ll come back, as soon as possible. If anything changes, any pain or the babies won’t stop crying, let me know and I’ll come right back.” 

“I love you,” Steve said, wishing he had a free hand to pull Bucky to him. Something must have shown on his face, as Bucky kissed him so sweetly he could cry. 

“I love you, too. Be safe.” 

Bucky left, glancing back constantly like it hurt him to leave. 

Steve was alone, in bed with two new beings, after a very busy day. He hoped Bucky would return soon. 

Steve was exhausted. He kind of regretted having no one stay behind with him. The two babies slept for the most part, but it was tough to place them in their bassinets while his body was still healing. Steve closed his eyes and tried to sleep, turned on his side to face the small bundles all wrapped up in their separate small beds. 

He went down quick, trauma from the birth on his body dragging him into a deep sleep. The soft snuffles from the babies eased his way, his mind fully relaxed despite the worry of the AIM attacks. Steve knew the team would be able to handle themselves, and the babies were safe in the tower. 

Steve let himself rest.

 

\--

 

Time passed and Steve jerked awake at an alarm. A loud siren was coming through JARVIS’ speakers.

“Captain, an unauthorized helicopter has landed on the roof. Please proceed to the panic room two floors down. You will be easier to protect there. The intruder has a weapon that is currently destroying the doors and has gained access to the inner floors. He is alone, but is heading in your direction.”

Fear flooded Steve and he jumped into action. His body protested at the sharp movements, but he had to get the babies to safety. Steve hobbled off the bed, removing his IV lines and monitors. Steve quickly reached into each bassinet, holding the babies firmly against his chest. 

They squiggled and squirmed their tiny bodies, letting out shrill cries at being awakened. Steve tried shushing them as he moved as fast as he could out of the room. He needed to get them safe, without dropping them or squishing them in his haste. 

Each step burned, but Steve pushed through, not caring about his tender parts. He reached the hallway and rushed down, running as fast as he could into the stairwell. He was close to the panic room, which had strong walls, separate ventilation and supplies. They would be safe there until one of the others could come back. 

Steve heard the sound of the weapon charging, instinctively turning away, his back to the blast. The wall in front of him exploded, debris hitting his back. Steve curled over the screaming babies in his arms, moving to a crouch the better protect them. 

“Oh, what a glorious sight!”

Steve froze at hearing that voice. He shouldn’t be here, Steve thought. A chill raced down his spin. Steve hadn’t thought about Stohn, refused to think about it. He all but ignored any reminders of his time on the table, concentrating only on the babies and not how they occurred. Stohn shouldn’t be involved anymore, shouldn’t know where Steve was or that the babies were even still alive. 

Stohn should not be anywhere near them. Steve turned to look.

There he was, white haired and holding a massive ray gun - one Steve remembers seeing a few years ago, stolen and in storage at a SHIELD facility. Stohn’s eyes had a wild look to them, wide and dark, and red rimmed. He looked very unwell, crazed and unhinged. Steve cradled the children closer, hiding them from the man’s view.

“It was a success! I told you, I told them, I told everyone, and I WAS RIGHT. My science, my math was perfect, wasn’t it, sweetheart.” Stohn cooed. “Now, give me my babies!” Stohn shouted, training the gun right on Steve and the babies in his arms.

Steve needed to get to the panic room. Stohn wouldn’t be able to get them there. Steve made to move, gritting his teeth against the pain as he bolted, running as hard as he could. Stohn wouldn’t shoot him while he was holding the babies, Steve knew it. 

Stohn didn’t shoot Steve. He shot the ceiling above him. Plaster rained on top of Steve, hitting him in the head, dust clogging his eyes and airways. Steve’s body, still recovering, couldn’t maneuver fast enough and he fell, coughing, right to the ground. Instinct overrode Steve’s senses, and he jutted out his one hand to break his fall.

Tiny Baby B toppled out of his arms, rolling onto the floor with a sharp wail. Steve cursed, scrambling to grab him, hoping his fragile body was unhurt. 

Stohn shot another blast over Steve’s head, stopping his progress as Steve curled tight around the remaining baby in his arm. To Steve’s dismay, Stohn rushed forward and plucked the screaming baby boy up before Steve could reach. 

Horror flooded Steve’s system. “Let him go!”

Stohn smiled, deranged as he looked down into the blankets at the shrieking baby. “Did you know,” he started conversationally, “that I only need one successful subject?” 

Steve moved without thinking, barely avoiding the blast from the gun pointed right at him. Steve cradled his little girl, trying to protect her as Stohn aimed to kill them. Pain gripped Steve, his whole body aching and protesting the rushed movements so quickly after birth. He collapsed, throwing himself onto his side to avoid crushing Baby A. 

Stohn was backing away, gun still trained on Steve while he held Steve’s crying baby boy. 

“Stay down, mother. I’ll let you and the other live, if you just stay down. Fight or run, and I’ll shoot.” 

Steve froze, unable to move as he was held hostage holding one baby, Stohn escaping with the other. His worse fear had just come true - someone had just taken his newborn baby while he laid helpless to stop it.

 

\--


	7. Claimed

“Barnes, you need to go now.” Tony’s voice was sharp over the comms in a way Bucky had only heard once before. Panic and fear came through loud in his tone even with the voice distortion of the suit.

Bucky shot at a goon, rap-tap-tap, quickly, stomach dropping down to his shoes. “Steve?” 

“I’m getting reports that the Tower was compromised. Steve is injured and one of the babies has been taken by Stohn.”

Only the strength of the metal arm kept Bucky from dropping the shield. He had turned his back for the first time in months to leave Steve alone while he went off fighting random idiots just after his partner gave birth to two small tiny defenseless beings and this happened. Bucky was not going to let those kids out of his sight ever again, let alone Steve.

“Sam, I need a ride back to the Tower now!” Bucky shouted, smashing the people in his way indiscriminately. The shield was a perfect battering ram, letting Bucky travel through to a clearing where Sam could grab him.

“Shit, coming! Who else am I giving a ride to?” Sam swooped down, catching Bucky by his up turned arm. 

“Let us finish this battle and we will come to your aid as quickly as possible. Fighting on two fronts is not an easy accomplishable feat.” Thor added, spurning all his might into swinging the hammer at the escapees. 

Sam and Bucky flew through the air, Sam navigating and pushing his boosters to the limit. Bucky was kicking himself, his mind filled with the worst case scenarios. He should have never left the Tower. 

“Fast as you can, Sam. Fly as fast as you can.” Bucky said to Sam, holding on tight. Every second counted. 

Bucky had no way to securely communicate with Steve and he was panicking. Any injury he would have sustained would have to be massive in order to separate Steve from defenseless children. One of the babies had been taken, Tony said. Was the one Steve managed to keep a hold of safe and unhurt? The one taken by Stohn? The birth was less than a day ago! No one had time to recover and the babies were so fragile at this point in their short life.

The Tower was obviously damaged when Sam swung the two of them onto the helipad. The door was blasted into a crisp and a path of destruction clearly led the way to Steve. Bucky held the shield so tightly, his fingers burned with the ache of it. They hurried in on high alert.

“JARVIS,” Bucky snapped. “What’s the situation here?” 

“Captain Rogers is located near the panic room on the 42nd floor. The intruder has left the premises. I have taken the liberty in installing a trace on their system. The current heading is North-North East.” 

Stohn was traveling further by the minute with the other baby. They hurried down into the Tower. Bucky’s heart was pounding, fear still clogging his throat. Steve was curled in a pile of blood next to a crumbling wall, wailing baby bundled in his arms. 

“Steve!” Bucky screamed. He crumbled in front of Steve, gently lifting the other man’s head up. Steve’s eyes were closed. 

Sam was half a step behind Bucky, reaching Steve’s injured form and already pulling out bandages from his emergency kit, getting ready to do field wrappings to stem the bleeding. 

“Shit, shit. He is hurt bad. Bucky - grab the baby, check her out.” 

Bucky gingerly tried prying the wailing Baby A from Steve’s arms, but Captain America held tight. 

“Steve, Stevie - it’s me, Bucky Barnes. I need to take a look at her, make sure she is just crying because she’s scared, okay?” Bucky said, forcing out the Brooklyn drawl, trying to make himself sound familiar and soothing so that Steve would feel safe enough to let go of the baby. She was still crying, wetly and weakly, sounding exhausted. Bucky needed to check on her while Sam was taking care of Steve. 

Steve let go, slowly, his body relaxing at the sound of Bucky’s voice. Bucky gently took her into his own arms, opening the dirty blanket to make sure she was unhurt. There was no blood and no scratches on her delicate skin. She was okay. Bucky bundled her up again, trying to get her warm. He gently rocked her, soft shushing noises coming out of his mouth. 

Knowing that his daughter was safe and her cries slowly stopping, Bucky looked back at Steve. He was waking up, limbs shaking with shock as he slowly regained consciousness. Sam was wrapping him up, cleaning wounds already healing. A wet gasp erupted from his lips as his eyes popped open.

“The baby,” Steve shouted, thrashing around and not paying any attention to Sam and Bucky. “That asshole has my baby!”

“Steve, we know!” Sam said, trying to not get knocked down by the super limbs failing around. “We need to get you to medical first, and we’ll be getting him back.”

“No, I - I need to go with you, where’s my shield.” Awareness finally seemed to come back to Steve, his face changing at the sight of Bucky in the Captain America costume, shield strapped to his back and baby cradled in his arms. “Bucky,” Steve cried out, reaching for him. 

Bucky grabbed him, careful of his wounds and the baby in his arms. “Alright, Steve, we’re here now. Sam’s gonna patch you up as much as possible and we are going after them. What happened?”

Bucky concentrated on not squeezing the sleeping baby in his arms in anger while Steve told the story of Baby B’s kidnapping. Bucky was willing to take all the many years of experience that HYDRA gave him in killing and torturing and use them all against Stohn. Hatred filled Bucky’s mind.

“We need to go after him, now.” Steve said, gritting his teeth. “Every second we waste here is another second he spends around my son.”

“Whoa, Steve. You can’t seriously mean to come with us?” Sam asked, surprise thick in his voice.

“I damn well mean to. That’s my baby!” 

Sam tried to reason with Steve. “Look, man. You are injured, you gave birth only a little while ago, you shouldn’t even be out of bed yet. Stay here, heal up and take care of little Baby A. Me and Bucky will go kick this asshole to the ground and get Baby B back here in time for his nap, I promise.”

Steve’s face turned mulish. He grabbed the wall and forced himself into a fully upright and standing position. “JARVIS,” he asked. “What’s the situation like in the field for the others?”

“Captain, the others are experiencing difficulty in rounding up the magnitude of escapees. Some have reached the surrounding civilian communities.” 

Steve turned his full Captain America look on Sam. “Sam, you are needed with the team. Bucky and I can handle one old man, if we are together. Go back and help the others.”

Sam winced. “Steve, I’m not abandoning your baby. I can help here too.” 

“We will be okay, right Bucky?”

Both men turned to look at Bucky. Bucky glanced down at the little girl in his arms. He knew Steve. The man would do anything for his loved ones, and Bucky knew if he even tried to make Steve stay put and recover, Steve would show up anyways. The scenario played in Bucky’s head of a grumpy, tired and injured Captain America stubbornly ignoring every logical suggestion. On the surface, the two of them plus a newborn chasing after a crazed scientist holding another newborn hostage should be a milk run. Bucky figured they could save the headache of trying to out stubborn Steve. 

“Sam, you should go help the others. I’ll take care of Steve.” 

“Bucky!” Sam shook his head. “You guys are the worse. Don’t get yourselves killed.”

Bucky smiled, grimly. “If we do, we will be taking Stohn down with us.”

 

\---

 

Sam left them, calling them crazy the whole time. They didn’t have much choice in splitting up. Sam was needed with the others and he was too strong to be a dedicated babysitter while Steve and Bucky ran off to save Baby B and there was no way Steve would agree to stay put.

Instead, Bucky and Steve switched uniforms so that Steve’s new curves were encased in the protective leather armor. His breasts were fuller, filling out the suit more so it was a tight fit. Steve promised that it actually felt good, the pressure helping with the pain of swollen glands bursting with new milk. 

Steve’s stomach hadn’t returned to its pre-pregnancy hardness. The suit expanded and stretched to fit the changed form that only a few hours previously had held two tiny babies. He had a lot of new curves and Bucky quietly admired the view when Steve bent over to tie up his boots. The suit was a magnificent thing and Bucky would be the first to admit it looked a million times better on Steve than it did on himself. 

Bucky was wearing his own outfit, black leather with the removed sleeve. There was a new addition of a thick leather sling tied along Bucky’s back. The armory of Stark’s held a goldmine of materials waiting to be re-purposed creatively as a baby carrier. Bucky had taken one look at the thick protective leather and lined it with a soft warm baby blanket before settling down the little baby girl into place. The sling was tightened enough so that she wouldn’t fall out while still giving her enough room the breath easily. She was positioned in the best form for a baby of her size, on her back with her head supported. The leather would protected her from any stray debris and keep her warm at the same time. 

They were on one of Stark’s jets following the trace on Stohn’s stolen helicopter. He was moving north, heading into Quebec. They were separated by many miles but Stark’s jet was faster than the pilfered aircraft that Stohn was on. They were going to catch up to him soon.

The plan was very simple. Grab Stohn and get Baby B to safety. Bucky would follow Steve’s lead on how much force would be necessary because if it was up to Bucky, he would be breaking Stohn’s neck with the arm HYDRA had given him. Luckily for Stohn, Bucky’s job was to protect the babies. 

Baby A woke up, making tiny huffing sounds from her place in her sling. The little huffs grew to big wails, more crying as she screamed about something. Bucky maneuvered the sling around, peering into her scrunched up face. A strange, sterile smell was coming from her nappy. 

“Steve…” Bucky said, turning to where his partner was at the jet controls. “Did you pack anything to change the babies with?” 

Steve looked puzzled for a moment, glancing between Bucky and the baby. “I brought blankets and extra clothes for them?” 

Baby A cried harder, upset at the uncomfortable feeling of a wet diaper. Bucky grabbed one of the blankets, quickly cleaning the baby and wrapping her up in the new sheets. It would do until they came back from the mission. She paused her sniffles momentarily before wailing just as loudly. 

Steve and Bucky shared a look. “Did you bring a bottle?” 

Steve shook his head before a blush slowly spread over his cheeks. “We don’t need a bottle. I feel - well, my milks come in.” 

Bucky flushed as well, but handed over the baby to Steve to be fed. Bucky sat at the control seat, one eye on their trajectory and the other on Steve struggling out of his uniform top. Swollen looking breast spilled forth and Steve looked demurely at Bucky before placing Baby A in front of a hard nipple. She moved her head, oblivious to what was being offered. Steve re-positioned her and she latched on with a hushed suck. 

“Oh,” Steve breathed out. “That’s…. that’s a real different feeling.” 

Steve’s blonde hair, short again, glowed like a halo of light around his head where he stayed bent over, watching his baby suckle at his breast. Even when Bucky considered the rolled open war uniform, the dark menacing weaponry of what was on the jet, Steve and his baby were the best sight to see, peacefully nourishing their daughter with his own body. Bucky was in love, more than he thought was possible to love another human being.

Steve glanced up, his eyes wet. “Bucky, the boy, our little boy - what if he is hungry too?” 

A grimace cut across Bucky’s face. Their family wasn’t complete just yet. The trajectory beeped three times and Bucky watched the screen. The aircraft that they were following was stationary. Stohn had landed. It was a sparse forest, no civilization for miles in the northern section of Quebec far away from the American border. 

Bucky urged the jet to go faster. He landed it in the same clearing as Stohn. The jet started to scan the area for life signs. There were none. Bucky strapped the full and sleeping baby back in to her sling. Steve left the jet first, shield front and center taking point while Bucky and the baby cautiously followed. Bucky was cradling his gun, ready and waiting to shoot. 

There was a slight path through the tall grass and bushes surrounding the sparse trees. Steve trudged along ahead, both men searching for signs of danger as they followed the pressed down path. Luckily, the newborn was still sleeping from her feeding, allowing them to move nearly silently forward.

Eventually the path disappeared. They took cover to try and find where Stohn went. 

“Look there,” Steve pointed out, hushed. There was a strange indentation in the grass, a few blades not pointing in the correct direction. Bucky moved forward, aware of the special bundle on his back. He reached out with his metal arm, digging into the dirt. His fingers met hard, cold metal. 

Bucky twisted, his servos in the arm whirling as he found the seam of the trap door hidden in the grass. He clenched his fingers, heaving the door open with a loud bang as it tore off the hinges. Stohn would know they were here but there was no other option.

Steve jumped down into the hole, calling clear to Bucky when there were no signs of imminent attack. When Bucky joined him, he took stock of the tunnel. It was fully metal with thick aluminum walls and ceilings. Vents were small, too small to be accessible for climbing. Everything tilted down, pointing at a steady incline deeper into the earth. 

They headed further into to tunnel, straining for sounds of a newborn baby crying. Baby B had to be down here somewhere with Stohn. Bucky looked to Steve for guidance when they reached a fork in the hallway. There was no way Bucky would let them split up but the smooth metal had no clues of which was the correct direction. 

Steve stood silently, face hard as he worked through the puzzle. He grabbed two bullets from his pouch, tossing one down each hallway. The left one rolled faster and further, having more of an incline than the right pathway. Steve headed left, Bucky followed while walking backwards, his gun trained on the other hallways. 

Bucky felt more than saw Steve perk up, his whole body twitching forward so quickly that air displaced around them. A soft, whimpering wail pierced through the hallway and Steve started moving towards it fast. Without caution, Steve grabbed and ripped open the door muffling the sound. 

It was a lab, dusty and fully loaded with equipment. The computers were large and old, the only one turned on showing a blinking linux console. Medical equipment, scales and needles littered the countertops, hastily used and tossed aside.

In the middle of the room was little Baby B, whimpering alone on a table.

Steve made to move to him, but Bucky grabbed the man by his shield straps, not letting him go. 

“Steve,” Bucky said urgently to him as he tried to pry himself out of Bucky’s grip, “why has Stohn left the baby alone?” 

Steve froze at that, his adrenaline fueled brain finally kicking it. This was a trap. They needed to move cautiously if the whole family was to leave this place alive and well. There was no sign of Stohn in the room but Bucky caught the glint of an old security camera watching in the corner. 

Bucky glanced at Steve, their gazes locking. Steve’s eyes flickered to the wrapped baby sling around Bucky’s back before he shook his head slightly. The leather had her completely hidden, Stohn couldn’t see the baby from this angle. 

Bucky placed himself right in the doorway, his back protected by the frame as he stood on guard in the arch of the door. Steve placed the shield on his arm. Completely in tandem, Bucky shot the camera and Steve darted forward. Steve grabbed Baby B as gently as possible before he was running out the door. 

Bucky followed, gun trained on any points where Stohn could be in wait. 

They only had to go halfway to the end of the tunnel when Stohn made his entrance. He was blocking their way through, standing in front of their family with his ray gun in one hand and a vial of clear liquid in the other.

“I really appreciate the whole family coming to stay with me.” Stohn cackled. “This really helps with the timing of my experiment.”

Steve casually traded Baby B for Bucky’s gun, both of them watching Stohn who was just patiently standing there. Steve raised his shield, hustling Bucky and the babies behind him, the gun steady on Stohn. Bucky cradled his son close to his chest, metal arm protecting the whimpering child. 

“We are not helping you with any of your experiments, Stohn. I’m taking the kids and we are leaving this place,” Steve called to him. 

Stohn smiled. “The process has already begun. Johann the Second has been injected with my special formula meant for the Winter Soldier. You should remember it, asset. It will help meld his mind, keep him strong yet compliant. My greatest creation... for now. We can make many more, now that you are here with me.”

Bucky looked down in shock at Baby B. He didn’t look any different, still red and squalling. No obvious marks showed on his skin, but needles healed fast. Bucky wanted to get him away from here, him and his sister. They needed to be safe. 

Steve didn’t even waste time glancing behind him to check on the babies, trusting Bucky to have them covered. He stared ahead hard at Stohn.

“Last chance to do the right thing and turn yourself in. Your experiments are wrong and need to stop.”

“Success cannot be stopped, only replicated. A mother like yourself should know this - two successful babies ripped themselves from your body, is that right? Imagine all the children you can surround yourself with, the family you never had a chance to have in the past, here in your future. Lay down your shield, and you can just be a mother.” 

“Go to hell,” Steve spit out, aiming the gun low and shooting at Stohn’s kneecaps. 

He went down with a cry but retaliated with a shot from his ray gun. Bucky crouched low, moving so the tunnel wall protected Baby A and his arm protected Baby B. Both children screamed at the movement and noise. The ray hit Steve’s shield, pushing him back into Bucky with the force. It ricocheted off, ramming into the floor in front of Steve, blasting a massive hole in the structure. 

Steve jumped away towards the old man. Stohn’s face morphed into pure shock as Steve appeared in his range after just one leap. There was no hesitation as Steve raised the shield high above him, bringing it down hard on Stohn’s head. The old man collapsed in a heap, vial and ray gun dropping. 

Steve stood quietly over the body of the man who had transformed him. Bucky didn’t say a word, letting Steve take his time, rocking in place to sooth the babies. The sounds of the children crying slowing brought Steve back. He turned to look at the three of them. Bucky gave a small smile as relief ghosted across Steve’s face. They were all safe. 

Steve tied Stohn, who was barely breathing, tight in cuffs, dragging him from the base. Bucky and the babies followed behind, like always. It was time to go home and recover. 

 

\---

 

Bucky flew the jet back. Steve was sitting down, his uniform completely removed as he cradled both tiny babies. Baby B was happily suckling on his breast, filling up from his missed meal. He seemed to be fine but Bucky was eager for him to be checked over by a professional doctor. 

The flight back was quick, JARVIS informing them that the Avengers were still hard at work doing the final clean up. Bucky and his family were going to beat them home. 

Stohn was still out cold when Bucky unceremoniously threw him into the Hulk-proof protection room in the Tower. He hoped he never had to see that man’s face again. Stohn had forced Steve into all of what happened with no remorse. He should stay locked up forever.

Bucky put the old man out of his mind as he headed back towards Steve and the babies who were getting settled in the med room. He opened the door and felt all the stress of the day melt away at the sight that greeted him.

Steve was gently washing Baby B with a warm wet cloth. Baby A was napping right next to them already in a clean diaper and blanket. Baby B was awake and making soft cooing sounds in response to Steve. Steve himself was singing a soft lullaby, words and tempo so maddeningly familiar yet still completely lost to Bucky’s memory. They were safe, warm and happy again, all the most important people in Bucky’s life. 

Bucky came up behind Steve, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “You’re a natural with them - I would have never guessed by the clips of you kissing crying babies on the USO tour.” Bucky teased Steve, murmuring softly in his ear to not disturb the babies. 

Steve huffed. “I’m flying by the seat of my pants here. We are lucky we have the internet, it’s telling me what to do.” Steve pointed out the tablet on mute, showing a youtube video on repeat about how to clean and change newborns. The future was an amazing place. 

Steve finished washing Baby B and was following the video, wrapping him up in his soft blanket and placing him on his back next to his sleeping sister. The moment Steve’s hands were empty, Bucky whirled him around into his arms. 

“I love you,” Bucky murmured over and over into Steve’s neck, gripping the other man tight. He had watched Steve give birth, recover from an attack, and save their babies all within the span of a day. Bucky needed a minute to just cherish Steve, pamper him to make sure he was really alright. 

“Love you too, Buck. Now that is done, at least. What are we going to do next?”

“Up to you, Steve. Where ever you go, I will follow you.” 

“I didn’t like staying behind when the call to assemble came, but I don’t like the idea of leaving the children alone either.” Steve said. His eyes had deep bruises underneath them and his mouth was frowning down. Bucky wanted to kiss everything better for him.

“We’re both tired, Steve. I’ve only had a brief break from fighting in those years I laid low. I don’t mind changing diapers and singing lullabies while keeping them safe from HYDRA and the others. I told you this earlier, and I still mean it. You love being Captain America, you love saving people. Just because that asshole came and experimented on you doesn’t mean that you need to give up the things you love. There has to be a balance.” 

“But people won’t stop coming after the babies. I have a responsibility to them!” Steve trembled in Bucky’s arms. “Seeing Stohn take my son was one of the hardest things I’ve had to witness. I can’t go through that again.”

Bucky turned Steve so they faced each other. He reached up with his one metal and one flesh hand, caressing the beautiful face in front of him. “I will do whatever is in my power so you won’t have to. You concentrate on the big evil outside and there will be less evil that can try to get in here.” Bucky smiled grimly. “Plus, they will have to kill me first if anyone wants to take something that is precious to me again.”

Steve pressed a quick kiss to Bucky’s lips. “But how can I be Captain America with breasts that leak milk?”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “Don’t think tits will get in the way of you throwing the shield and jumping out of planes too much.” He turned serious, knowing that Steve was still shy about his transformed body. “If Stark and Bruce can’t find a way to reverse everything Stohn did… Sam mentioned there is surgery and hormone treatments that regular people use.”

“I know, they mentioned it to me too. But the thing is,“ Steve took a deep breath, obviously steeling himself to tell Bucky some big secret, “I don’t really care about how I look - there is no surgery or process that will return me to my pre-serum self. I’m more afraid of people finding out - I see how they treat Natasha and Wanda.”

Bucky looked at Steve in shock. “Steve Rogers, afraid of people’s opinions?”

Steve raised one of his hands to cover his face. “I know, it’s horrible.”

“Steve, sweetheart. Don’t do that to yourself. Be who you want to be, the world doesn’t matter. You are a good man and everyone knows it and the people who don’t are blind. As long as you continue to fight the good fight, you know you will be happy. Do the best thing for yourself and fuck everyone else. I’ll still be here, same with the rest of the team.”

“I don’t know why everyone says I make good speeches.” Steve smiled. “I must have gotten that skill from you.” 

Bucky moved forward, pressing his body tight against Steve. He gently pulled Steve down into a warm kiss, their lips meeting softly. “We should get some rest, the babies will be waking up in a few hours for another feeding.” 

Steve kissed Bucky back, and Bucky breathed him in. Steve started to move towards the bed situated next to the babies’ bassinets.

Bucky followed, not letting go of Steve’s hand. He helped the man settle under the covers before he shimmied in behind him, curling into Steve’s body. He felt Steve relax, his muscles unclenching from their stressed and tense positions. Bucky watched, one eye on the babies as Steve immediately fell asleep, the excitement and work of the day bringing him down softly. Bucky snuggled close, letting himself relax as well.

They will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done now, folks! Thanks for sticking with me!


	8. Peace

\--- Six months ---

 

Steve loved feeding the two children, one on each breast. Their chubby hands held onto his shoulders while he had each cradled under a different forearm, holding them safely to his torso. He was sitting in an old style wooden rocking chair, one that reminded him of his mum, rhythmically rocking back and forth. Soft sucking filled the room with the smell of milk and warmth. 

Bucky was there too, keeping an eye on things. Steve watched under lidded eyes as Bucky rested against the wall, looking more content and relaxed as he drank in the scene of his family. Everyone was safe, happy and content. The children were well fed and wanted for nothing, Steve was in the same boat.

Every day, Steve thanked his lucky stars. There were no visible side effects to what happened when Stohn captured little John. They had to watch his development closely but the research completed by Tony and Bruce showed that without constant boosters, the experimental drug would be cleared from a super-soldier enhanced body quickly, especially on one that was still growing. 

John and Mary-Margaret Rogers were two strong and healthy little babies with big appetites. Steve enjoyed these soft moments all the more knowing that he had nothing to worry about when it came to his children. 

Bucky moved closer, resting a hand on John’s head. Steve tilted his head up, asking for a kiss without words. Steve was so in love with his whole family. 

 

\--- Two years ---

 

A toy store had exploded all over the living room. Bits of broken plastic scattered around a wailing toddler who was still shaking his arms up and down in anger. His sister was next to an overturned basket, smashing toys with her little light up shoes. 

Steve had seen the Hulk act better when upset. This meant he was going to really have to step up his game. 

“John, Mary-Margaret.” Steve barked, his voice one-hundred percent Captain America. “Stop that right now or no more cookies.” 

The children ignored him which was par for the course. Toddlers listened just as well as Clint with no coffee. The word “No” was used often and ignored often in their humble home.

Bucky came in and stood beside Steve to watch over the destruction with his face blank. 

“Withholding cookies didn’t work?” he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Steve nodded tiredly and sighed. “I’ll take the prince, you grab the princess.” 

The two moved forward in tandem, battle ready. This wasn’t their first engagement with cranky toddlers and it wouldn’t be their last. Steve swooped down, picking up John effortlessly, ignoring his pounding fists. In the other corner, Bucky held Mary in his metal arm where her new action of smashing was useless. They marched away from the destruction into two separate corners of the room, where the two bean bags of naughtiness sat. 

Steve let his voice carry over the screeching noises of two usually well behaved little kids. “You two are in time out. It is wrong to break things and throw temper tantrums. We will sit down and be calm for the next five minutes until you are ready to apologize and clean up the mess.” 

John huffed down onto his bean bag, rolling over on his stomach. He quieted, only letting out wet pathetic cries occasionally. Steve turned to look at Mary and Bucky where Mary was refusing to let go of Bucky’s arm, hanging above her time-out seat. 

“No!” She screamed. “The Hulk doesn’t get time-outs, I’m the Hulk!” 

Bucky glanced at Steve, his face almost comically blank, tiny toddler in pigtails screeching while swinging from his arm. “So, we made a bad decision by letting them meet the Hulk during the terrible twos, huh?”

Steve bit his lips. Laughing would not help the situation.

 

\--- Four years ---

 

Shrieks and giggling echoed from the doorway as Steve was stepping through. He took a moment to quickly and safely lock away his weapons, peeling out of the harsh Captain America armor as he moved deeper into their house.

The amazing sight that greeted him was right there in the hallway. Bucky on all fours, crawling around with two kids riding his back. He looked so happy that Steve smiled reflexively, pain of battle forgotten.

Mary’s long dark hair was done up in two pigtails, thick and curly. She was griping onto Bucky by his own ponytail with one small and pudgy hand, the other holding on to his shirt and intertwined with her brother’s hand. John’s hair stood up in stiff tuffs, equally dark. His other arm was thrown over Bucky’s shoulder in some kind of weak headlock. 

Bucky roared playfully, rearing up to rest on his knees and tilting back as if he was trying to bounce the kids off. His metal hand gleamed as it moved behind him, ready to catch anyone who lost their grip. Childish shrieks of joy filled the air. 

“Daddy!” John cried out. “Papa’s a monster, help us defeat him!” 

Steve hid a wince. The kids didn’t know how much he hated Bucky being called a monster. Instead, Steve swallowed his issues and struck his most Captain America-like pose. 

“For truth, justice and the American way, I will save you!” Steve tumbled forward into Bucky, kissing him playfully on the cheek. 

“Argh, no!” Bucky playfully cried out, winking at Steve. “Kisses, my one weakness!”

“Hear that, troops? Let’s get him!” 

The kids giggled and tossed out sloppy kisses against Bucky’s cheeks, hair and ears. Bucky dramatically fell down, slowly and gently. “I’ve been defeated!”

Steve kissed him quickly on the lips. “Easiest battle I’ve ever been in.”

 

\--- Six years --- 

 

It was a ball, there was no other term for it. Everyone done up to the nines in gowns and tuxes, fancy jewellery sparking in the soft lights and live music playing. Food and drink were handed out on platters, moving through the crowd like a wave of decadence. 

John was glued to Steve’s side, his tiny hand holding Steve’s thumb tightly. His big blue eyes were wide as they took in the scene. This was the first time their little family had all attended something so extravagant like this. Even when balancing such luxury with two strong willed children, Steve would have never turned down an invitation of T’Challa’s events. 

T’Challa, graceful as always, was crouching down to the children’s level. “Hello little ones. It is an honor to have you joining me tonight.”

Mary, braver than her brother, smiled widely. Her hands clasped in front of her blue, puffy dress, twisting the material. “Uncle Sam says you really like kitties.”

Bucky quickly turned his laugh into a cough. Steve sent T’Challa an apologetic grin.

T’Challa just nodded, gravely. “I do. The panther is my favourite.”

“Mine too!” John piped up, excitedly. The moment T’Challa turned his dark and regal eyes towards him, John shyly turned his head into Steve’s leg, peering at the royalty through his eyelashes. 

“I’m happy to hear we share that in common, young John.” The king gave the little boy a big, kind smile. 

“I like kitties, too.” Mary huffed, not wanting to be out done by her brother. “Just not as much as bears. Rawr!” She held up her hands like claws, growling, before spinning in a circle to let her dress flutter. 

“That’s a lovely growl, very intimidating.” T’Challa’s face was blank but Steve could tell by his eyes that he was laughing on the inside. 

“Alright you two.” Steve said, gently touching the back of John’s head. “Mind your manners and thank King T’Challa for inviting us.”

“Thank you, King T’Challa.” Two little voices mumbled. Bucky smiled down at them, obviously happy that they were becoming more aware of when to be polite.

“It is a pleasure to have you here with us. I know such esteemed children like yourselves are strong and willful, so I promise tomorrow I will give you a tour of the playground we have for training young. I’m sure you will enjoy the play, if you behave for your parents tonight.” 

John perked up, bright face suddenly smiling. “Do you have a zip line?” 

Steve twitched. His son definitely inherited a sense of adventure. Mary stopped spinning and looked expectantly at T’Challa, her most winsome smile present on her face.

T’Challa smiled knowingly at Steve before looking back at the children. “Why yes, I do believe we do. As well, we have many trampolines.”

His son’s eyes sparkled. “Cool!”

“I am so happy for you two, truly.” T’Challa said while shaking Steve’s and Bucky’s hands. “Please feel free to visit with these spirited children as often as you like. Your family is always welcomed here.”

Mary’s interest was caught by a women dressed beautifully in yellow and she began pulling on Bucky’s sleeve. “Papa, can I have a glass of that red juice?” She pointed to the wine. 

Twins were a handful that’s for sure, Steve thought to himself. He looked up and shared a joyful smile with T’Challa. Steve would have never guessed that life would have turned out this way. Him in a tux, in the future with two beautiful children and Bucky on his arm at a ball. Some days were like a dream.

“Papa, I have to pee.” 

Luckily, the children were always there to remind Steve of reality.

 

\---Ten years--

 

John was sullen. He wasn’t talking to his sister and was avoiding eye contact with Steve and Bucky. He just plopped down on the couch and played with his Stark tablet. Steve and Bucky shared a concerned look. 

Mary tried to get him to play with her in the usual style of big sisters - even those older by just 15 minutes. She was talking non-stop and poking him in the side. One moment she was playfully teasing and then the next thing Steve saw was his little girl thrown to the floor, her brother wrestling on top of her.

Mary was just as strong as her brother. In the brief moments between John pouncing and Steve reaching to pull them apart, both children were supporting bloody noses and were screaming at each other.

“Jesus, you two stop it!” Steve pried them apart, using his strength against the two high-powered children. “John, I said stop.”

Bucky stepped in quickly pulling a struggling John to him and holding him off the ground as if he was still a baby. Mary tried to jump out of Steve’s grip, lunging at her brother until Steve did the same thing to her, pulling her into a firm embrace. 

Steve and Bucky stared at each other while their two children slowly got tired of struggling.

“Family meeting?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and together they carried their sniffling and bloody kids to the kitchen table. Bucky sat down John at one end while Steve did the same to Mary. They both took their own seats, not wanting to loom over the children. 

Steve took point. “John, you know fighting shouldn’t be the first solution to a problem. What caused you to tackle your sister?”

John had his arms crossed in front of his body and was looking sullenly at the floor. He snuffled a few times through the blood on his face, but resolutely kept his mouth shut. 

Bucky backed Steve up, like always. “Hey, John. Tell us what happened, please. No one is moving from this table until this is resolved.”

John stayed silent. Steve turned to his daughter, seeing if she would have any insight. “Mary, do you have anything to say for yourself?”

She pouted, hard. Her chin stuck out mulishly and she looked so much like Steve that for a second he thought he was looking into a mirror. “He hit me first! I was just trying to cheer him up.”

“Why do you need cheering up, John?”

Steve could see him chewing his lips. He was going to cave soon. Bucky barreled ahead with the big guns.

“John, you know my thoughts on violence nowadays. It makes me real sad that you resorted to hitting your sister. What if it was some civilian who couldn’t handle your strength?”

John looked up, struck dumb. Tears were in his eyes. “I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t do that papa, you know me!” 

Bucky put a soothing arm around John, cuddling him into his chest. “We know you wouldn’t, but you are unhappy and we want to help you feel better. Tell us what’s going on.”

John buried his head further into Bucky’s chest. Steve’s heart ached at the sight. John was a quieter child compared to his sister. He was stubborn and reckless, but there was a softness about him too. Seeing him in pain and not knowing the reason, being unable to help - Steve hated the feeling. 

Mary moved forward, absently wiping the blood from below her nose. She reached out and grabbed her brother’s hand. “Johnny - what did Juan’s dad say to you?” 

“Juan’s dad?” Steve asked, startled. Juan was a good friend of the twins, his father worked for Pepper Potts and she introduced them for safe and confidential play dates. When the children were younger, it was very hard to find people that Bucky and Steve felt comfortable with and Juan had been a godsend for the children. He was the first other kid they ever interacted with and even though their spheres of life had grown, Juan was a constant. 

John sniffed and took a deep breath. He talked directly into Bucky’s strong chest, but the serum allowed everyone in the room to hear. “He said he was proud of me for being so good and that he used to worry I would turn out to be a monster like the Winter Soldier.” Bucky winced and pulled John tighter to him. “So I by-passed the safety system and looked everything up.” 

Steve full-body twitched, his wide eyes meeting Bucky. “Oh John.”

Mary pipped up, curious. “What did you find?”

Bucky looked pained. The two of them had decided very on to be open about certain things, like Steve and Bucky both being their biological parents, why they had super strength and why Steve risked his life in the field. They had yet to breach the topic of how the children were conceived and had not told the children about HYDRA other than that they were bad people who did bad things. Bucky and Steve had a vague timeline in their heads to start telling the children when they were older, giving them longer to have their innocence. It seemed like John had a different plan. 

“I read that papa was the Winter Soldier, that HYDRA had him as a weapon and monster to kill people. That someone took dad and turned him into a girl to make us. That we are monsters too.” The little boy, their tiny prince, sobbed into the Winter Soldier’s chest. Bucky wrapped both arms around their son, holding him tightly as devastation crossed over Bucky’s face. 

Mary grabbed Steve’s hand, tightly. Her big blue eyes, same shade as Steve’s and framed by her dark bangs and pale skin, started to fill with tears. “Daddy, HYDRA made us?” 

Steve couldn’t resist and he pulled Mary into his lap as if she was still a little baby. He cradled her close. Bucky made eye contact and nodded. It was time to share the story with the children. 

“Children, I love both of you very much.” Steve said, pressing a kiss on the top of Mary’s head. “Please never doubt that. We were hoping to wait until you were older to tell you about what happened, but we don’t want you to worry or be upset by this.” Steve could feel his throat closing up. He really didn’t want to tell his babies these things.

Bucky knew, like he always did. “We’ve always told you about why your dad is Captain America. There are people out there who are cruel, who don’t care about the wellbeing of others, who want power and prestige and do mean and horrible things to achieve those goals.” Bucky was speaking softly, like he so often did when trying to sooth. John and Mary were listening, enraptured. 

“Back before you were born, I used to fight alongside your dad. One day, I fell. During the time that I fell, HYDRA found me. They did bad things and made me forget your dad. When I forgot your dad, I also forgot how to be a person - I only did what HYDRA wanted, so I did bad things for bad people. But when your dad woke up, he found me and made me remember. I remembered how to be a good person and that’s why I don’t like violence - it reminds me of when I had no control over what type of person I was being. Your dad saved me.”

Steve could feel the tears accumulating behind his eyelids. He held tight onto little Mary. 

“After your dad saved me, HYDRA was still around. Someone did take him, and hurt him a lot. He was transformed to have female parts. HYDRA had genetic material from me from before and so they mixed everything together and made you two.” Bucky paused, pulling John up so he could cradle him better. “Now, we got your dad out. And when we did, he was already carrying you two inside of him. And you want to know what?”

The two children shook their heads, looking lost and scared. 

Steve found his voice. “We both love you. We hate HYDRA, but you had no choice in how you were born. You had no choice. I had no choice, and Bucky had no choice. That is why HYDRA is evil, they take away consent - they take away people’s ability to live and choose. You are not bad, you are not monsters. HYDRA is bad, and HYDRA is a monster that I will defeat. One day, there won’t be any more heads to cut off and the war will be over. In the past, in the present and in the future - one thing is consistent. I love you and I love your papa.” 

“But daddy,” John snuffled, rubbing blood and snot on the back of his hand. In a swift and practice motion, Bucky was already wiping it away properly with a tissue. John pushed his hand away, annoyed. “Daddy, I don’t want to be made from HYDRA.” 

Steve chuckled as Mary agreed vehemently with her brother. “No one does, that’s why I’m still working hard to get them to stop. But what is in the past can’t be changed. We need to move forward and help others so that this doesn’t happen again.”

“Daddy…” Mary whispered, hushed. “Does this mean we should be calling you mum?” 

Bucky laughed as Steve’s cheeks immediately flushed bright red. “No! I’m your daddy, now and for always. I gave birth to you, yes. But I’m a man, no matter what my body looks like.” He took a deep, calming breath. “Some things HYDRA does are irreversible. I do have slight breast tissue, but most of it is muscle from my work. I could… bear more children, if we wanted.” 

John and Mary both scrunched up their noses in sync. “Can we have a dog instead of a baby?”

Bucky and Steve laughed. The children had been begging for a dog for months now. Steve thought it would be a good idea, but Bucky was the one who would have to deal with most of the domestic aspects of it. Of course now Bucky said yes. The children were distracted from the earlier reveal by the thought of a puppy, which was a nice strategy on Bucky’s part.

Steve hoped they understood. Steve hoped all the love and care he devoted to them in actions and words made up for their origins. Steve hoped his family knew how much they were loved.

 

\--- Sixteen years ---

 

Mary was kissing a girl. 

Steve’s little baby was kissing someone in a romantic manner. Steve watched in horror as the girl groped his daughter. 

“Steve!” Bucky hissed. “Stop being creepy and get over here. Leave her alone.”

Steve turned his wide and hurt eyes on Bucky. He mutely pointed out the window in the direction of his baby. 

Bucky rolled his eyes before moving forward and bodily pushing Steve into the kitchen. He was fixing him a cup of coffee when their daughter finally walked in. Steve felt his heart stop when he saw the bruised red lips and tangled hair. She was blushing. 

“Hey dad,” she squeaked. “I’m home!” 

Steve just looked at her, still in shock. “Kissing,” he mumbled. 

Mary-Margaret winced, her blush moving to her ears. “That was Olivia. Um, we met playing field hockey?” 

Bucky was glancing between the two of them, amusement plain on his face. “Alright, calm down you two. Bring her around for dinner whenever you are ready. We need her last name to do a background check. Also, Mary-Margaret, the future has this amazing thing called dental dams. I can pick you up a pack.”

“Papa!” “Bucky!” 

John peered around the corner at the commotion. He took in the scene and a slow smirk grew on his face. “Can you pick me up some condoms too, papa?” 

Both Steve and Mary cried out in horror. Bucky and John just cackled at the scandalized voices. 

 

\--- Twenty-five years ---

 

Mary was wearing her leather armor. It was the American flag motif. On her back was a massive rifle, and her one arm had Vibranium plating over the armor to help shield and reflect bullets. Her dark hair was braided and half hidden by her helmet. She struck a pose, smiling at them all.

John started up a familiar tune, Star-Spangled Man, on his bass clarinet. It was different from the versions Steve had heard before, deeper. Mary had no problem with the different key. She automatically moved gracefully to the music, sparring an invisible enemy around the room. Steve bit his tongue. He wanted to fix her slight missteps, he wanted to bundle her up in a fuzzy blanket, and he wanted her to be his little girl forever. 

Bucky was also watching, his eyes suspiciously bright. The impromptu interpretive dance was not an unfamiliar sight in their house. John found talent in music, his artistic side revealed through song writing and preforming. He was often playing an instrument, always with a pad of song lyrics in his hand and spent most of his time in dive bars and other establishments singing with a passion. His sister was his biggest fan, next to Bucky. Steve couldn’t count the times he had come home to find soft jazz filling the air and Bucky dancing with his daughter. 

Mary was finally finished her training. She had wanted to join the army like her parents before her, fighting for her country and the people within it. Bucky cried so hard when she first told them, she felt awful and ripped up the enlistment form right then and there. But she still wanted to help. Similar to Steve in so many ways, she was stubborn to the last, so no one was surprised when she forced her way in the New Avengers. She had just come back from a milk run mission, glowing with pride at fighting the good fight, dancing to her brother’s tempo. 

Steve was proud of his children. He loved them more than he could ever thought possible. Bucky moved to him, wrapping Steve up in a strong hug. They kissed gently. Steve hadn’t found and destroyed all the evil in the world yet, but he knew peace and he was finally home.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooo, boy! Thank you everyone so much for sticking through this with me. I'm so happy with how this turned out. 
> 
> The story title comes from my Steve anthem: The Pogues "Body of an American" 
> 
> The names in this chapter were hard to figure out! I had Mary-Margaret already pegged (hah, Peggy), but for little John it was a mix of John, Peter and Bill - all old names that were popular in 1940-1950 births, which would have been when Steve and Bucky would originally have children before the war. 
> 
> Also - wanna hear something weird? When I started this story about 3 months ago, I had no idea that by the time I would finish it, I would be pregnant myself! Crazy!! Hopefully things go smoother for me then they did for poor Steve.


End file.
